Senjo no Ai
by Yaoifan01
Summary: As a seducer of men, Naruto can make your dreams, sinful desires, and even your worst fears come true. And now as a slave, he set his sights on an arrogant prince named Sasuke, who hates him more than anything. NaruSasu, NaruIta, NaruGaara AU Yaoi!
1. Fighter

**Senjo no ai --**battle field of love (sounds better in Japanese)

Demon...akuma

**Paring/s**: one of these in the end…NaruSasu main, NaruIta, GaaraNaru and zabuHaku: and others.

**Summary:** In the kingdom of Konoha, Naruto is a prisoner forced to be a fighter slave for the pleasure of the Uchiha Brothers. Turns out… it just so happens that they are lost half-brothers. Incest-ish (NaruSasu)

**Yaoifan01Notes:** You read right, this is a NARUxSasu. Meaning Naruto is seme. Don't like? –Too bad-

Don't get me wrong I do like Naruto the Uke, but seriously authors overdo the Uke-ness. It was just starting to annoy the hell out of me because they make him TOO girly for my tastes… if you like GuyxGirl paring then stick to that: don't make characters girlier for your own reason.

If you have trouble picturing Sasuke the uke, click my profile and there is an Uke Sasuke picture for your enjoyment.

With that said…Enjoy the show!

* * *

**Xx Chapter one xX**

Fighter-slave

* * *

"Kill him," The Fourth commanded as he settled on the bedside next to the body his mistress; the woman he loved rather than his pig of a wife, the woman he loved more than his own life. His golden-haired love lay under the sheets, still and unmoving, the sheer sheets around her hips were stained red with blood, her eyes stared blank and empty into the ceiling. 

"B-but your majesty!" The midwife screeched from where she stood in the doorway, afraid to take another step near the infuriated king. "'Tis only a babe!"

"I said…kill him!"

In the tiny crib, the baby flinched at the sharp tone. It woke up squirming and launched a perching wail that echoed off the walls. "It's just a little babe," the midwife repeated as she scooped up the baby and patted its back. The child stopped crying and subsided into moist hiccups.

"Will sire at least see what a healthy strong lad he has brought into this world?" She held up the baby with a warm smile to the king.

The king made a noise of disgust. "I will have nothing to do with that akuma who killed my love." He then looked at the newborn child, his face filled with a mix of hate and grief to his own son. "Go now, before the queen knows that I am gone."

The old midwife felt a heavy sadness in the pit of her chest, her shoulders sagged. She nodded, he was the master of their country after all, and what he said was law, no matter how cruel the order might be. She wrapped the baby up in warm swaddling clothes. Not only that, but the king had his other sons to worry about. His eldest son, Itachi would make the country very proud some day soon. He was a child prodigy, everyone said.

"Wait…" the king whispered. He reached over and pulled off the pendant from the neck of his dead mistress and handed it to the midwife. It was a fox made of pure silver with red gems for eyes and beautifully cut diamonds embedded in the tip of its tail. "I want to see this at the bottom of the river as well."

The old lady turned before the king could see that streams of tears fell from her cheeks.

_Twenty years later…_

A heavy blow to the head caused Naruto to stumble backwards. His heavy chains rattled, and he took a step back to regain his balance while a flash of blinding light blurred his vision for a moment. It was hard to keep upright when his chains were so heavy. His hands and feet where bound in 30 pound iron; with the jailer leading in front, the two heavily armed guards on the side, and about twenty other prisoners trailing behind him.

"Get moving, you swine!" hissed the guard who had just hit him with an iron club. The prisoner directly behind Naruto, with fiery red hair grinned evilly before head butting the guard hard in the nose. The foolish guard fell to his knees, his face a bloody mess. The jailer whirled around and buried his fist in Naruto's gut, leaving him doubled over and gasping for every breath.

"It's ok, Gaara," Naruto whispered as a trickle of blood glittered at the corner of his mouth. "It didn't hurt. Don't get angry."

The redhead nodded, but continued to glare daggers at the guard who had hit Naruto.

"It's a shame we didn't have time to clean the prisoners up. The sires might be willing to pay more money if they looked half decent." He looked down at the prisoner with matted blond hair then turned around and began walking. "Hopefully the sires will still be willing to take this filth off our hands. This one shouldn't be any trouble at all to sell."

The prisoner named Naruto listened as the guards discussed him like he was nothing more then a slab of meat being taken to the market. His blue eyes glittered with cunning as they walked past the prison cells. The people inside hollered and shouted at them as they passed.

"The masters are very pleased to hear of your coming." A soft voice at the corner of the room said.

The prisoners watched as the archway doors opened to the outdoor arena, and they were blinded by light. This was the first time any of them had seen sunlight in weeks.

Through the blinding light Naruto could make out the silhouettes of three figures. He and the other prisoners were shoved through the archway, blinking and blinded with rattling chains.

One of the men--obviously the youngest of the group; a boy of seventeen or so--stepped forward. He looked arrogant and stood with his nose in the air and he possessed the confident air of one accustomed of being admired and adored. He wore a white with gold lining armor, brown leggings, expensive black boots, and a small sword strapped to his waist.

The other man, who was a two heads taller than the first. He was obviously a slave, with the word HAKU branded on his arm, probably his name, Naruto assumed. He stood behind his master; his head bowed down and long auburn hair covering his face. If not for the fact that he stood half naked, Naruto could have easily mistaken him for a woman.

Then, although he couldn't be sure, there was another figure sitting in a chair facing the window.

Sasuke frowned. This was the best they had to offer? These worthless slaves were crusted in their own filth and stunk of feces, whether it was their own or another's, Sasuke didn't wish to know. His dark eyebrow twitched in aggravation.

"Bow, you filthy trash!" Prisoner and guard alike bowed, no matter the discomfort. All except for one, anyway. The blond one stood, unabashedly ignoring the order.

"Bow!" The guard yelled, striking the back of Naruto's knees with his club. He winced as his knees nearly went out, but he remained upright, refusing to bow.

"I bow to no one." He said through clenched teeth.

"Do you know who I am?" the boy asked, "I am a pure blood from the Uchiha clan. I am Uchiha Sasuke, the future commander of the Konoha army. So show me the respect I deserve and bow."

"I could care less." The blonde admitted. "I wouldn't bow to a snot nosed brat even if you where the king of Konoha."

"It would be wise for you to mind your tongue if you don't want me to have it cut out of your head," The raven-haired boy hissed.

"I will repeat myself only once. I bow to no one."

"Who is this?" the boy asked the guard. "I want to know the name of this man."

"This filth's name is Naruto, sire. All of his records where lost, but this summer we planed on selling him on the slave auction. Does this man interest you as a house slave?"

Naruto twitched. He knew from rumor that a house slave was one who had had his manhood cut off to ensure loyalty and be rid of human emotion such as pleasure. Naruto glanced at the pretty slave named Haku. Yes, he would most certainly rather rot in a jail cell for the rest of eternity than to let this brat have his balls cut off.

"I'd rather kill myself then become that royal brat's House slave."

"What was that, you cur?" Sasuke snarled, his hand resting on the handle of his sword.

"You heard me, brat!"

"Bastard!"

"Rotten royal pig!"

Sasuke's anger got the best of him and he had had enough, he roared, un-sheathed his sword and charged at the blonde prisoner with his arms swinging.

"Oh, future commander," Naruto praised mockingly. "How honorably you fight! Truly you are an excellent warrior, coming with a sword drawn at a man who is helpless and chained!" The prisoner stepped easily out of the range of Sasuke's untrained attack and tripped the young prince, sending him sprawling to the dirty floor. Then Naruto whacked Sasuke's bottom with his heal. He picked up the sword, sending the guards on alarm. "You cannot battle if you never shed blood." Sasuke's eyes widened as Naruto lifted the sword over his head.

Then to Naruto's surprise, that slave named Haku scrambled over to his master shielding him with his body.

"I will not let you hurt this boy." He was given an oath to always protect his master; one who breaks such an oath is no man at all. Lower then dirt.

Naruto's eyes narrowed at this slave's loyalty. But before he could respond, a guard leaped on his back trying to wrestle him to the ground.

Despite the fact that his head was spinning, he was always up for a good fight. Grinning like a mad man, he slammed backward into the wall, knocking the wind out of the assailant's lungs with a whoosh. The other prisoners scrambled out of the way and into the corner of the room. The red haired one glared at the guards and kicked out his leg letting one fall flat on his face.

"Gaara, don't involve yourself in my fights!" Naruto yelled at the red head. He turned his attention back to the battle, if he wasn't chained this would have been a lot easier to move around and this would be over a hell of a lot faster.

The two soldiers were on him like white on rice, raining heavy blows on his chest and shoulders. With his own fist flying, Naruto lashed out blocking their punches and landing a few of his own to their faces.

"Come at me then, you pathetic little girls."

They gang tackled him all three of them flying to floor.

While Haku was holding him back by the shoulder, Sasuke watched with clenched teeth; secretly cursing himself, and surprised that three of the soldiers couldn't restrain one chained man. Was he really that strong? But it seems his brother was right yet again to find a 'fighter slave' here instead of the town market.

There was a loud chuckle as the person reclining in the over-stuffed leather chair decided to reveal himself. "Enough." Every one stopped, including Naruto.

"Brother?" Sasuke asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I have made up my mind. This one will do."

Naruto's mouth gaped open. This man was dressed entirely in black, right down to his fingernails which were painted with a strange black lacquer. And, Naruto realized, it wasn't just his clothes that were dark; there was something else about him, Naruto couldn't put his finger on it... but it was if he was from the darkness itself.

Naruto realized his was not a man to be messed with. His supposition was reinforced when they made eye contact. Itachi's eyes were darker than oblivion, colder than a Siberian winter and as endless as the void. His complexion was perfectly pale and beautiful, without so much as a blemish. He looked like the Devil might, if he meant to seduce a man's soul to Hell. His hair was long and straight, black as a raven's wing, and his eyes were hooded by thick, heavy eyelashes that would have looked feminine on any man. But not this man.

"He will do. Wouldn't you agree, little brother?"

"We could do better than he, Itachi." Sasuke said annoyed.

"No, I think not. How much for this one?"

"50 Pounds." The jailer spat on the tile floor, scratching his head letting lice, scurry about in his hair. He was more then happy to be rid of the blonde.

Tall, blonde, and powerfully built, he was a man who would inflame any woman's (and a few men's) interest. Much to Itachi's discomfort. There were three scars on each cheek, proof enough that he was a powerful worrier, and blue eyes that had seen plenty of battles despite his young age, and most of his face was hidden under thick matted blonde hair that ran past his shoulders in long spikes.

"No." The blond lifted his chin to the men. "I am not going anywhere."

"Or," said Itachi, arching a raven brow, "may I ask Naruto-kun, what brought an angel to a place such as this?" Naruto followed Itachi's gaze to the bulge in-between his legs. Resting his head in his palm, Itachi glanced his head sideways and noticed that a very sickly pale redhead stood beside the blond, his jaw clenched, glaring at Itachi with those pale green eyes. Itachi took note of the red head's fury; his anger amused him.

Sasuke blinked. This is strange. He looked at Itachi then back at the prisoner in chains. Itachi is one who wouldn't even acknowledge one's existence unless it benefited him in some way. Of course, it was probably only because he wants him in the tournament, noting more.

"If I asked you to fill my bed chambers, would you?"

Sasuke's mouth dropped open.

"A thousand pardons, my lord," Haku spoke out loud bowing in front of the Uchiha prodigy. "But I am afraid this beast is more likely do harm to this one's master than benefit…"

"Haku, I assure you, there are ways to tame a wild beast."

Naruto looked at him, cock-eyed and calculating, measuring his options.

"I will go willingly if you do two things for me," Naruto promised. He might as well, after all, the scary one seems interested. "Do you see that red head there? I want him to come with me."

"Why? What is that one good for? And why on earth should I take orders from a slave?"

Naruto scanned the floor trying to find the answer to the question. It would be better to lie but it might bite him on the ass later and in the most inconvenient of times, best for right now to tell the truth. "He is like a brother to me. We know each other's pains, and I owe him my life. If you do that for me I will become your bed buddy or fag boy or whatever you want without complaint."

The last statement pleased Itachi to no end. Ah, the bed chambers. What lovely things he would love to do with him.

"Done," Itachi snapped his fingers. The guards nodded. "Anything else?"

"Well," the blue eyed boys eyes glinted cruelly. "I had a pendent when I came here and-" Naruto pointed to the guard who was standing at salute. "That man beat me in the middle of the night and took it from me. I would like it returned." He grinned mocking the guard. "It's very important to me."

The guard didn't stir or bother moving. "Well, what are you waiting for, a metal? Give it to him." Sasuke spat, not at all pleased with Itachi's wishes, but his brother was a powerful man and it would be suicide to argue against him. Even if they where related by blood.

The guard dug in his pockets and pulled out a silver fox. He walked over to the prisoner, cursing under his breath, and handed it to Naruto, who took it back.

"Are we done now brother?"

* * *

Naruto and Gaara were strapped into the back of the open carriage. The wheels started turning as horse galloped lightly, its hooves making a light clicking sound on the cobblestone pavement. Naruto turned around breathing in the fresh sent of the village; the smell of rotten fruit and vegetables. Listening to the laughter of the dirty children play with sticks and stones in the street corner. 

Tired from all the fighting and worrying over Naruto, Gaara rested his head on the blonde's shoulder and closed his eyes. Naruto looked down at the older man, his pale body nothing but a pile of bones from the mistreatment of the prison. Gaara wore a long loosely fitted white top that covered his whole body while no shoes covered his feet because slaves were not allowed; only the privileged was able to.

The blond tried to reach up and affectionately pat his red hair, like he always did, but his chains permitted him from moving. So instead he managed to rest his chin on Gaara's head breathing in the smell of his hair.

Haku sat across from the two slaves and looked on frowning with envy, as he watched the two cuddle. More than anything, Haku wanted to find someone who could be precious to him, someone he could care for as much as these two did each other.

Haku turned to the red head. "So, what's your name?"

Gaara opened one eye. He had no visible eyebrows so it was kind of hard to tell what he was thinking; either way he made no attempt to reply. Haku asked again in a much softer gentle voice. "A name? You have a name don't you?"

Naruto interrupted. "His name is Gaara." The cold breeze ruffled his blond hair and Haku couldn't help but notice it made his nipples hard.

"I wanted to hear it from him."

"You're not going to get a reply from him. He doesn't talk to anyone."

"And why is that?"

"None of your business. He is my problem so I will deal with him."

Haku's brown eyes frowned to protest but then, at that moment, the carriage hit a stone on the rode, making every one jump out of their seat.

"Ah!" Haku reached out. "Naruto! Gaara is going to fall out!"

The blonde was seconds ahead of Haku.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed as he lunched himself toward Gaara. His teeth managed to chomp down on the steel preventing Gaara from falling off the carriage. He bit down so hard his teeth started to bleed and drip down his chin. He would not let go, no matter how much it hurt like hell.

With a final thrust, Naruto pulled upward throwing Gaara back into the carriage. Haku fell back into his seat, somewhat relieved. It's a good thing Naruto had excellent reflexes or they both could have been trampled alive by the horses.

"Few," Naruto exhaled, rubbing the sweat off his forehead. "That was a close one huh, Gaara?"

Gaara gave a smile, nodded, and rubbed his tummy as he began to make strange, uncomfortable whining sounds.

Naruto grinned back. "I know. Hopefully once we get to the palace we will get fed. Cuz ya know Gaara, I can eat a whole pig right about now."

"I don't know about that yet." Haku stood up from his seat. Naruto followed his gaze to the huge palace on the hilltop. "In a few minutes we will be home."

The palace was huge. A place where one could easily get lost in, its stone walls seemed to touch the sky. Naruto got out of the carriage with Gaara chained by his side. "Who exactly are the Uchiha brothers?" Naruto asked Haku.

Although Haku didn't trust Naruto as far as he could throw him, which he was sure wasn't very far, but he answered anyways, "They are the last sons of the true king of Konoha."

Sons? The last son's of the true king? Naruto couldn't and didn't understand Haku considering he isn't from the kingdom of Konoha. He was an outsider and he liked it that way.

Naruto watched as Itachi and Sasuke exited out of the carriage behind them. Itachi threw a menacing look back at Naruto. A cold shiver ran up the blonde's spine. _For Gaara's freedom I promised my body to the older Uchiha brother._ Naruto turned around. _Gaara? _Panic took over the blonde's body as he scanned the outside. Haku pointed behind the carriage. Naruto almost tripped but steadied himself when he saw that Gaara sat on his butt eating a handful of mud.

"Gaara! I told you not to eat mud!"

"Uhh, ahh!" The red head looked up innocently, with brown mud all over his mouth, and offered Naruto a mud ball to eat. Naruto grabbed a hold of his pale wrist and shook the mud ball from his hand. "No. Gaara, mud isn't good to eat. I told you that."

Haku stood with a gentle smile. He couldn't help it. They were so cute together, especially when a big, tough guy like Naruto, worried over Gaara, who seemed so violent at first himself and now simply acted like an infant. "If you don't mind me asking…how old is Gaara?"

"He is a year older then I am, turning twenty-one soon."

"What made him this way? He acts like a child."

"I made him this way." Naruto responded grimly. Haku felt a ping of sadness in his heart, he regretted to even ask.

"I see… well, follow me. I will take you to the slave quarters, where I was given orders to clean you two up. No offense, but you both smell like a pigpen. The royal sires given me strict orders to see to it that it changes."

Naruto followed Haku, with a protective arm over Gaara. "Not even three years ago Gaara was one of the best fighters in the army. He stood tall, never afraid of a fight. He taught me every thing I know. Until I…"

"Until you…what?" Haku asked, his eyes not leaving the path.

"No, nothing."

The three of them wondered the halls. Half-naked servant girls roamed around, laughing with one another, ready at any moment to answer their sire's wishes, whatever it may be. Haku went further down into the darkest dungeons at the bottom of the castle, leading Naruto and Gaara by their chains. Their footsteps echoed on the cold tile floor. He led them to a thick wooden door and opened it. The room was nothing special, no better then his cell in prison, just a little cleaner and a lot wider. Haku grabbed a hold of Naruto's muscular arm.

"Listen, Naruto." Naruto raised an eyebrow. That was the first time Haku used his name. It sounded nice, hearing his name after so long. Naruto turned and looked down at Haku. He was really pretty. Prettier then most of the girls he slept with in the past.

"Yes," Naruto motioned for him to continue. "Since you asked so very nicely."

Haku glared. "Just get one thing straight Naruto, you are nothing but the sires 'play thing'. Once they are tired of you, they can kill you in an instant. It is your job to entertain them with battles. Your life is meaningless to them."

"Yah, I figured that." Naruto made a twisted face. _I take back ever thinking you were cute._ "So what exactly is a fighter slave?"

"I just told you." He sighs aloud shaking his head. "You fight to the death in the arena for the amusement of the people. You win battles; the Uchiha brothers get credit for it. All the nobles have slaves to fight and it's your job not to die. Are we clear? "

"Including Gaara?"

Haku bit his bottom lip, making him look even cuter then usual. "Unfortunately yes, you both are."

_Perfect. More work for me._ Naruto turned his attention back to Gaara, who seemed to be happy in the barred up slave cell and started play in the hay. He didn't even notice that Sasuke was watching a few feet behind and exchanged glances at Haku.

"I need to speak with you." Sasuke spat at Naruto, crossing his arms across his chest. Naruto slowly nodded, not caring what the 'future commander' had to say, but he accompanied him anyway. Gaara attempted to follow Naruto like a lost puppy but Sasuke held up his hand to a 'halt' and said, "alone."

Naruto turned around, looking into his pale green eyes and touched Gaara's forehead with his index finger. Gaara's face softened and he smiled up at Naruto, who was only a few inches taller then he was. "Uhh ahh!" Gaara mumbled and twirled his fingers around Naruto's locks of blond. Naruto pulled away. "Gaara, do what I say and stay here for me. I will be back soon."

Naruto made his way to the door but Gaara eagerly followed behind. Naruto turned around and sharply yelled: "Don't follow. I said stay!"

Gaara whimpered.

Naruto put his arm up. "Just…stay."

Gaara whimpered again before falling into a pile of hay. Where he faced the wall and curled up into a small ball, hugging his chest. Sasuke's impatient grunt told him to continue walking instead of run up to Gaara and snuggle him. "I will be back, Gaara. I will never," he trailed off unsure if Gaara was listening. "I will never leave you behind…"

Once they were far enough Sasuke couldn't help but ask. "What's wrong with that guy? He acts like a retard."

"Nothing is wrong with him." Naruto frowned. No one must know about Gaara or the fact that he has the mentality of a four-year-old child. It was Naruto's fault that is that way. He was normal a few years ago; they would fight battles side by side. Talk to each other under the stars. Only a few years seems like an eternity. He missed the old Gaara.

With that, Sasuke and Naruto strode out of the hall without further word. Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as they stepped into the fresh air of the courtyard. Dark clouds slid over the sky. It threatened rain, but no raindrops fell. Even so, it began to thunder. The ominous grumbling and rumbles echoed the hilltops and long gusts of wind waved the grassland.

Once they where alone behind the palace, with out a guard, slave, or servant girl in sight, Sasuke pulled off a sword from the table. "I am going to unlock your chains. Not only that, but I am going to give you a sword to fight me. We are going to have a re-match."

It wasn't very often Naruto was struck dumb, but that royal shit Sasuke managed it. "Are you mad? What's to stop me from killing you where you stand and escaping?"

Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed. "If I don't come back with you I gave my slave orders to kill that red head you're so fond of." Naruto shifted his weight on his other leg and glared down at the midget Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked, obviously pleased with himself and his observational skills. He was the future commander after all; his greatness knows no bounds. "Besides, even if you do manage to kill me and try to escape my palace--that wall over there, the only means of your escape, is planted with barbed wire and armed with guards who will shoot you down with a hundred thousand arrows."

Naruto had already considered the hundreds of possibilities of running away before he even stepped into the palace. But where there is a will, there is a way, no matter how impossible it might seem.

"Fine," Naruto picked up the sword. "I will play your little game. It's worth making you cry and beg for your mother. Like the little snot nosed punk you are."

"Let's make a bet. If I win you bow down and kiss my feet, and if you win you get whatever you want. Except, of course, yours or that redhead's freedom. Not even I have the power to grant you that."

"Ok, whatever I want? I like that."

"Ready?"

"Whenever you are, bastard."

"Set…" Sasuke stepped back and lifted his blade. It had ancient engravings on the tip of the sword and two wings on the handle, which symbolized freedom. When you have a light weight sword in your hands it's easier to move and also win a new victory. That's why Sasuke gave Naruto a sword that was heavy and unwieldy; to stall his movements. Sasuke was never one to lose, especially not to a slave, even if meant not playing entirely fair. He needed to regain back his honor, at all costs.

Naruto arched his back, holding the heavy blade in his hands. He worked better with big things, and he was really looking forward to winning that prize. Naruto focused his gaze on the curve Sasuke's cupid-bow lips; they looked so soft and moist, almost kissable.

Naruto grinned.

He just figured out what he wanted for that prize.

"Go!"

* * *

**End** of chapter one. 

Yay my first NaruSasu!

Next chapter!

_Two: Heart intertwined with thorns!_ See you there!

If it's not too much trouble -sweat drop- leave a review?


	2. Heart

**a/n** Get out oh here! Hurry! Before I kill your innocent mind! One day I will write a non-AU. One day. This is my lame attempt to write a story that focuses on pure romance. However, the evil side of me will always rear its ugly head- making this fic demented. As always. Ahh hell I tried. So yeah, enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

**Xx Chapter Two xX**

_Heart intertwined with thorns _

* * *

The blades hit at once bounced back then hit again.

After only moments of fighting, Sasuke found that he was now retreating, trying his hardest to block and attack at the same time; only it was damn near impossible with Naruto's speed. The blond waved his sword around with ease. His face was twisted up in terrifying daze as if he went on an auto-mode—attacking on what seemed like pure instinct.

After minutes of fighting, Naruto realized that Sasuke was not going to back down anytime soon. Sweat pouring down his face, the raven-haired boy was actually keeping up with him!

Frowning, Naruto picked up the pace, swinging harder, faster and stronger. Sasuke wasn't much of a threat; he wore a coat in the height of French fashion, with matching trousers and a wine-red waistcoat. The exquisite tailoring made his frame powerful, his broad shoulder narrowing to his lean hips, and muscles that was more apparent with the tight pants. Naruto was lucky to have rags on, not even fully covering his legs or chest. So if Sasuke even grazed him with his sword, even a little, he would be wide open.

With more effort, Sasuke moved with the grace of a god, knocking the sword into the air and out of Naruto's hands. In two seconds flat Sasuke's own blade was at Naruto's throat. "I think this counts me as the victor," Sasuke said between gasps as he pressed the point of his blade firmly against Naruto throat, a bead of red blood dribbled from the man's flesh.

Swearing loudly, Naruto stepped back with clenched fists. "You still have much to learn, Uchiha. If I actually wanted you dead it would have happened already." His right hand blurred as he grabbed a hold of the shocked boy's blade. Sasuke pushed down with trembling arms, trying to cut off or at least wound his hand. Naruto charged, angled his left shoulder at Sasuke, and slammed himself into the man's breastplate as hard as he could.

Sasuke lay on the ground where he had fallen, still as a statue, looking up at Naruto with a cold gaze. Naruto reached over, grabbing a handful of the Uchiha hair, and pounded his elbow into his right cheek. A spray of blood littered the grassland. He pulled Sasuke up and not at all to kindly kneed Sasuke so hard the boy coughed up blood. With the same repeated movements Naruto grew tired, and let the boy fall to a helpless pile on the ground with a thump.

"I bet that's the first time you ever tasted your own blood. What's it feel like to have your pretty face pounded in?" Naruto asked with an accusing smile, hands at his hips, he was having too much fun. "Are we done playing?"

But Sasuke wasn't listening. "You bastard! You think you know everything! I haven't lost, I'll never loose to the likes of _you!_"

Naruto could feel his eyebrow twitching; he narrowed his eyes at the young Uchiha who was rolling around on the grass like an infant throwing a tantrum, cradling his face screaming unthinkable curses. _You got to be kidding me..._Naruto rolled his eyes. This is the future commander? Heaven help Konaha.

"You bastard!" Sasuke whispered.

Grow up! Naruto felt like yelling but he was too dumbfounded to utter a single word.

Haku watched in horror, crouched low behind the wall, as his master tried to get up from having his face punched in like that. His fists clenched, anger burned inside but he could do noting. He was ordered to say behind and watch Gaara, who was soundly asleep when he left Gaara behind.

Sasuke reached around and grabbed his blade. "I will not…" Droplets of his blood fell on the floor. "I will _never_ lose to a common-blood slave!"

Naruto sidestepped barely dodging Sasuke blow. With more effort, Naruto reeled around and picked up his sword. The blades swooshed together. _Clank, chank._ For a second there was…

Naruto blinked.

A glint of light.

_- Five years earlier-_

They stood together watching the green pasture, the breeze nipping through the wheat field. The sun rolled over and then the fog came. Naruto leaned all his weight on crunches, his body heavily damaged and bandaged up from head to foot.

Gaara stood tall beside him. Like a true hero. He wore pure leather armor, with black gloves, and dark brown, almost black, boots that went to his kneecaps. "Naruto," he said suddenly after the long hours of silence that lingered between them.

Naruto looked up and didn't reply.

"You're a stupid reckless idiot, I am sure of that more then ever." Garra acknowledged taking out his blade.

Naruto gritted his teeth together. He still didn't answer or refuse Gaara's clam.

Gaara sighed. "You know when you battle long and hard enough, with a fierce adversary," he swung the blade back and forth at an invisible enemy. "The blades rub together, and for a second you get a flash of light. Every time I battle, I see those sparks and I can't help think of you."

"Are you going to lecture me? Because I thought that was..." Naruto shook his head. "And no matter what you say I don't regret anything. General."

"I'm sure you don't. But you're not listening to what I have to say."

Naruto sat down on the grass, kicking his legs out, and tried not to hurt his shoulder. "Well then, get on with it."

Garra held the blade in his hands, inspecting the tiny cracks and scratches from its previous battles. "Everyone lives for only a moment Naruto. Humans, they only last for a second then disappear forever." There was a strong smell of earth around them; the trees, the ripple of the water from the nearby river and the sweet smell of flowers. "I guess in a way that's what makes life precious. A life is nothing but a blink of an eye to eternity. Everyday, every minute, every second, is a gift and we should cherish at all costs."

Naruto laughed, his joyous masculine thunder always made Gaara happy inside. "I never knew you thought that way." He wiped an invisible tear. "That was beautiful. No really it was. But I don't think it counts for us Bandits."

Gaara smirked, or was that a smile? Naruto couldn't tell at the angle he was sitting at. Gaara always manages to have a stone cold face; he hardly ever smiled or showed some sort of human emotion to anyone. That was before Naruto met him though. They have a secret bond and both had changed a great deal over time.

"Don't do anything as stupid as try to save my life again. Are we clear?"

"Crystal. Next time your life is in danger I will just sit back and watch you die." Naruto looked at his hands. Just thinking about Garra almost crushed by a flying boulder made Naruto's body tense up. "No, the truth is I…I didn't think. My body moved on its own."

Gaara folded his arms over his chest. He has such pale skin; Naruto would always make fun of him like call him a panda with its head on fire. Only that line always managed to lead him straight to the infirmary. A broken rib here, a dislocated shoulder there, Gaara was never one to hold back, even to his friends.

"Naruto," Garra lifted his hand to feel the gentle breeze slip through his fingers. He turned away from Naruto. His words, though spoken slowly as if to grasp the meaning himself, were with tremendous truth.

"I love you."

He didn't stutter. He didn't blush. He told it like it was.

And Naruto couldn't help but admire him for that. When it came to matters of the heart, Naruto was completely clueless dolt. If he needed to pleasure his physical desire it would be in the arms of willing wenches. But he felt nothing for any of them.

Naruto grabbed a hold of Gaara's hand pulling the red head to his chest. Gaara didn't resist. Nor did he want to. It was nice, being loved, and loving back.

"I feel..." Naruto said, holding Gaara tighter. "The same." Gaara held him closer. And they kissed. For hours, for seconds, Naruto was lost in time.

"We have changed so much, you and I. Do you remember?"

Naruto grunted. He didn't want to talk about it. No mater how true it was. Before they met, they where nothing but merciless killers—finding the meaning of life in death. Looking in all the wrong places, blind, like a broken oil lamp in the dark.

--

But in the end it became a love that was…

Lost.

Forgotten.

Disappeared like a flame in the wind. Or faded away like the early mist on the open hills.

No! Naruto would never let it go. One day Garra will wake up and remember his love for Naruto. Then everything will be as it was before.

"You fool," Tsunade the river witch said, even three years later Naruto could hear her raspy voice clearly in his mind. "Take Gaara and live in a secluded area, leave peacefully, together. Always protect him. You can _still_ protect him." No. Never. Naruto wanted everything, including his heart. He will be the one to find it.

"You stupid fool. Do you not understand the meaning of insane?" she sighed, the wrinkles on her forehead creased. "His mind snapped. The Gaara you once knew is gone forever. You can't blame him, what happened to him was terrible. I am surprised you even managed to be sane. Or, perhaps, maybe, maybe Naruto you lost it with Gaara?"

"I am begging you Naruto. Forget it. Forget trying to reach the impossible, if you don't…the demon inside you will awaken." She sighed again. "Even if he does manage to remember you. To get back his heart…I mean. Do you think he will love you as he did before? Is that what he wants?" Naruto doesn't care about what he wants. Gaara will take back his heart even if he has to shove it down his throat.

Even now, Naruto desperately clung to a love that was once too good to be true. A love that will rip him inside out. Because of his weakness. His failure to protect the one thing that was precious to him.

_-Now-_

That one second that Naruto blinked there was a slash of blinding pain. Sasuke's blade had grazed him, it wasn't a deep cut but it was enough to send him momentarily shocked. Okay, maybe that brat Sasuke did know more about fighting then was first apparent.

"I realize now what your problem is," Naruto murmured, speaking more to himself rather to Sasuke. With a wave of his hand Naruto knocked Sasuke's sword away, it flew in the air, spinning, landing in the hollow end of a tree trunk, this time far from his reach.

Sasuke looked up at him and their gazes met and locked. Sasuke's anger radiated from him like heat from a forest fire. Naruto was a man, a big man, and one easily capable of doing harm with his fists alone.

Naruto grinned. This was a first. Never did he meet someone so _not_ willing not to get him into the sack. No matter, when they fall—they fall pretty damn hard. Sasuke will fall for him; he would just have to work his manly charms.

A shiver of fear ran down Sasuke's spine as Naruto moved toward him, one arm curving around his waist to draw them together. The blonde's face inched closer, his lips tight. Sasuke was completely shocked. What the hell! He was going to kiss him? Well, Sasuke had no intention of ever kissing that blond blubbering idiot! Not if he had a say in the matter. No way in hell!

But Naruto didn't kiss Sasuke. Instead he just stared at him with those blue eyes, so close their noses could have touched. Naruto was handsome that was sure. Sasuke met his eyes boldly even if his heart skipped a beat and he felt a blush creep across his face.

Beautiful. Intoxicating.

"You see Sasuke, I just realized you have your head so far shoved up your ass you can't see the beauty of humankind. Slave or no slave, we are equal." Sasuke quivered as he felt Naruto's hot breath on his ear, he couldn't understand him, why should he? He is a prince goddammit! In pure anger, Sasuke put his hands on the blonde's chest to push him away, but it was like trying to stop a moving train.

Gently, Naruto caught both of his hands in his, then placed a finger underneath Sasuke's chin and tilted his head back to better gain access to his lips. Sasuke opened his mouth to object but then—Naruto kissed him—driving away any form of protest from his mind.

Naruto's face covered his; he broke the kiss briefly, and then claimed his lips once again, only with more aggression. If there was anything the blond knew; it was how to kiss. Sasuke could feel his bones melt and respond to his touch. Despite his mind yelling at him to never touch a fitly slave, his body wouldn't listen. Naruto's tongue exploring his mouth, his hands moved over his back, and then suddenly, Naruto pulled away again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sasuke practically shrieked; covering his mouth with both hands hoping it would act like a barrier—although it wouldn't do him any good if Naruto did decide to take him by force.

Naruto cocked his head to the side and gave Sasuke a look of pure innocence, as if to say, _me? Kiss you? Never! _He stuck his tongue out. Despite him being a full-grown man he acted like a child. "I win."

"You didn't win." Sasuke growled. "I won."

Naruto waved his hand. "Yeah, yeah, you won whatever. Pussy. But I got my prize."

Confused, Sasuke decided not to argue on. What for: he won. Right?

"Oi! Haku! I know your there! Gaara and I need a bath! I can smell myself here."

Haku's head perked up from the bushes. How did he know? And why is a slave giving orders. He should learn his place. Ohh well, Haku ignored Naruto and looked at his master; he could tell Sasuke was not at all pleased with him. But he nodded his approval and that meant that it looks like Naruto is getting a bath.

"My prince," Haku bowed. "I apologize."

"I will look past it this once because you where only worried for my well being, correct?" Haku nodded. "Good, now live me alone."

"Sire?"

"I am going to see Itachi."

Naruto sighed as his naked body hit the warm soothing waters. _Tch, they don't trust me enough to let me wash my ass by myself?_ Naruto scowled as one of the two guards gave a much longer then necessary side-glance at his naked body. The second they left, he relaxed, and was up to his chin in one of the cooling barrels, the excess liquid spilling over the sides and splattering on the stone floor. Gaara sat next him happily blowing bubbles in the water.

Naruto cupped Gaara's cheek and with his left hand started to rub away the layers of filth with a clean washrag. Gaara started smiling at Naruto's touch, he beamed up at him. Looking at him like an older brother, all traces of the love they had shared gone, for now anyways. But like a child, he couldn't say in one place for long. Gaara waddled past Naruto and pulled out of the tub.

When he got out, the droplets of water splashed to the floor, his red hair slicked to the side of his face. He was not short for a man his age, nor was his build exceptionally delicate, and yet in more ways then one he was so much weaker then he was.

Naruto closed his eyes and decided to not look at Gaara's nakedness. His skin has always been a pale milky white color, with perfect curves, well made muscles from his hard days at sea. There was a long vivid scar that snaked crossed his ribs on the left side. Even with that one flaw, Gaara was beautifully made.

After drying his body, and getting dressed in the most uncomfortable dry-wool clothes, Naruto dropped the towel on top of Gaara's head, who was still very naked and refused to wear what the guards brought. "You idiot," joked Naruto. "You'll get sick."

As Gaara was twirling around drying himself, Naruto couldn't help but gaze at the sex dangling between his legs. Tormenting him, taunting him: as if to say, '_Nana Naa you can't have me! Look all you want but you will never be loved by me again!'_

But that couldn't be possible. Gaara doesn't even know how to eat properly by himself so he wouldn't have a clue about pleasure. It still excited Naruto's male member and it suddenly swelled and rose, as if it had a mind of its own. He can't. It's wrong. He had promised long ago that he wouldn't take Gaara by force. But now…

Naruto didn't care.

Gaara turned around, stunned, he saw the blue twinkling eyes of a stranger, a violent stranger, bent on causing him harm. Just like them. The ones who had hurt Gaara before. The ones who made him this way. Naruto barred his teeth at Gaara, giving him a predator's smile. Like a cat eying a mouse before it tears it apart with its viscous claws.

"You're mine. No one can touch you but me."

He pounced on Gaara. Crushing the frightened man to his chest and savaged his mouth.

_The pain…_

Sasuke slammed the door. The one thing good about being a prince—you have your own kingdom, not as big as the one his father has, but it's nice either way.

"I hate him! I hate him! I hate him more then anything in the world. Making a fool out of me like that! That bastard!" Sasuke put a hand to his lips, he had the nerve. Sasuke knew that Naruto only kissed him to piss him off, and sadly, it was working. Every second he thought about the kiss; the angrier he would get. The more he wanted to make Naruto beg on his knees. Why would he get so angry?

"What troubles you little brother?" Itachi asked not looking up from his book.

"Nothing, you should get some rest. The doctors said—"

"That I will go blind and paralyzed by the time I reach thirty, only if I don't take it easy on my body. I know what the doctors said. You don't need to tell me twice."

"You should take your medicine too." _I worry about you._

Itachi stared at the open book in his lap. Not reading, just starting. His mind was elsewhere: The fox pendent with the diamonds, the one Naruto wanted from the guard back at the prison. He had seen that fox pendent before. Itachi was sure of it. Only, he couldn't remember where exactly. _Naruto…_That Name was familiar too. But why? _Naruto…_that name. It was eating at him, making him frustrated. Why was every thing about that man so familiar?

Itachi closed the book and put it away. He sat down and watched Sasuke look at his battered face in the mirror. Sasuke shouldn't walk in his room so freely. The truth was Itachi had a weak spot for Sasuke; well obviously, his younger brother would have been dead long ago if he didn't.

"Come, tell me why you are angry."

"It's Naruto. I hate his guts."

"You should, little brother. He mocks everything you are. Everything. But that isn't the only reason." Itachi almost purred. "You are angry because he kissed you…"

Sasuke turned to look at his brother, mouth dropped open. How did he know?

"I was watching on the balcony." Itachi answered as if he was reading Sasuke's mind. "I saw everything."

"I wanted my first time to be—"

"Special?" Itachi answered for him.

Sasuke glared, then nodded slowly. He got up and walked past Itachi. "I am going to train, call me if you need anything."

Itachi chuckled once he heard the door shut. "My foolish little brother. The hopeless romantic."

The smack reverberated of the walls and Naruto looked down at Gaara. The red-head glared at him like he would a stranger, blood flowed from his nose and down his chin, and his lip was already swelling and bruised. It was at that moment Naruto wanted to curl in a little ball and fade away. He was overwhelmed from his own actions. He never hit Gaara; never hurt him in anyway, ever. Did his desire for passion make him do this?

"I wish, "Naruto spoke once everything processed through his brain. "You could just tell me how much you hate me, how much you blame me for what happened that day. My lack of strength…was what…" He smiled, but it didn't hide the pain inside that burned in him like a fire from hell.

"All I have ever wanted was to be happy with you, all I ever wanted was to be loved. We planed to grow old together, remember? I had planed to make love to you hundreds, no, thousands of times. But-" Naruto was hurting inside. Possibly more then Gaara ever could. "But all you are doing is hiding! You hide in that empty shell and at times I wonder if you are even alive! I have suffered too! Do you forget that! I have suffered too!"

Naruto reached out his hand to touch Gaara. He would rather stab himself then see the hurt and pain in Gaara's eyes again. "Maybe I am the one who is selfish. Maybe, I don't deserve love or any emotion from you. But I can't help what I feel. I wish I could forget you, but I can't, because you are a part of me." Naruto bent down to Gaara's eye level, his face inched closer. The loud shrills of screams stopped him from moving.

More pain for him, more hurt, more…

Unrequited love.

Gaara dug his nails into Naruto's skin, and trembled like a frightened puppy. Shocked, Naruto backed away; he had never seen him so scared in his life. It took him three fucking years for Gaara to even start to trust him. He could repair what happened right?

But it was too late.

The damage was done.

Naruto stood up turning around. He had screwed up big time. He needed to leave. Now. He couldn't stay in that cell for a second longer. Naruto walked to the door and pounded on it with the end of his fist. A few moments later the guard on the other end slides the eyehole open. "What the hell do you want?" he asked groggily.

"Take me to see the older Uchiha. I need to see Itachi."

Not long after Naruto left, the cell door swung open. "Is this the one?" A new foreign voice asked. "Is this the new house slave? Gatou?"

Gaara sat up from his bed, the pile of hay, and eyed the new strangers. One was young, the other dirt old with frizzy salt and pepper hair, round shiny shades and a metal walking stick. He poked Gaara in the ribs with the walking stick.

"I believe it is. Take him to the cutting room. We are going to make him a permanent guest here at the castle."

Sasuke wiped the sweat out of his eyes. He was sore everywhere; his arms, legs. He griped the sword so hard his hands turned white. A year of learning the best swordsmanship from the best teachers in the world and nothing was good enough for Naruto. Well he was older, not by much though.

But that would change. He will have his revenge. Sooner or later.

Naruto would regret ever touching his face.

Itachi stilled for a moment, barked orders at his servants, who hurried out and shut the door behind them. He turned and faced the stranger, amusement quirking the side of his mouth.

"Well, well!" He sat back into his Gothic chair, crossing one leg over the other. "I would have never guessed you would have come to me so…freely."

Naruto remained silent, his eyes glued to the floor. He looked grim—almost as if he was sent to get executed.

"I take it you know why you come? What I want from you." Naruto didn't answer. Itachi reached around and pulled the ribbon that held his hair and let fall down. "Have you ever been with a man before?"

Naruto looked up. "Once," He bit his lip, lying, the truth was he had lost count because there was so many who came and went. "Only once. I have been with plenty of women. More then I could remember." Naruto smiled at the thought of the last woman he gotten freely in bed. He shook her shrilly moans out of his mind. The feel of her breasts in his hands. The softness of her skin. When was the last time? A year? "I count myself as being experienced."

Itachi raised a thin eyebrow. He sat up from his chair and walked over to where Naruto stood. He moved with the gracefulness of a bird in flight. "It may have only been once, but I could tell it was with the person you loved."

Naruto felt sad. Itachi was right. "Now you tell me, how many servants or maids have you ordered to strip naked for your own pleasure?"

Itachi's eyes widened at the question. "None, believe it or not."

The truth was Itachi couldn't even if he wanted to. His childhood was lonely. For countless years Itachi was always locked away into a room looking dryly at the green pastures outside his window—that became his world, never able to leave, because of his sickness. But not tonight. He won't allow his disease to restrain him tonight.

"You are the first. I am an ambitious man, Naruto-kun. I have dreams, goals, and a future. But—" Itachi flicked a strain of black hair out of his face. "You are one of those exceptions. When I first saw you, you glowed like an exotic beast. I had to have you."

"Itachi," Naruto rested his forehead on Itachi's shoulder. For some reason he felt so tired and drained, pushed to the limit, and didn't care about anything anymore. But deep down that was a lie. He could still see Gaara's face—hurt and scared. But more then anything Naruto wanted to find rest—even if it was in the arms of another man.

Without thinking, Itachi took Naruto by the shoulders and pulled him up against him, pressing his hot cheek to the slave's shoulder. Naruto submitted stiffly, his first hint of awkwardness. There was a trace of vulnerability in Naruto that Itachi could feel and it stirred a sense of protectiveness that he didn't even know he had. _Mine and only mine._ His to shelter, his to keep, his to have. Naruto was his and he will always keep it that way.

With a heavy soul, Naruto placed two hands on Itachi's hips and pulled the man closer to him; crushing him against his hard stomach and chest. When they kissed, his lips where so hot it sent a shiver of anticipation up Naruto's spine._ This isn't so bad. Maybe I can find love elsewhere? _

More lies. This is a one-time thing. It always is. It meant nothing, right?

Itachi looked up into Naruto's slanting, piercing blue eyes. There was a dangerous glint in them. A hungry stare—and a bit empty. Naruto's touch inside his mouth was slick and firm, intimate, making him gasp against his mouth. It felt so wonderful, and so right in a way that went beyond reason.

When Itachi pulled away, all too fast, Naruto wasn't ready, and he stumbled back, panting and fighting for a breath.

Itachi sat back down in a couch by the fireplace, the long purple and black robes loosely over his shoulders, silver rings on each of his fingers, black eyes that seemed evil and cold, it make him look ...something delicious and ready to eat. In seconds Naruto was at the couch, by his side, his hands on Itachi's shoulders, his face drawing closer ready to kiss him again. Itachi lifted a hand to Naruto's lips. "Patience, my beloved one. There is no need to hurry."

Naruto stepped back, impatiently brushing his blond bangs out of his face. Itachi sank back into his chair, and relaxed. "You are to do a show," Itachi said with a dangerously playful note that seemed to go out of tune with the dark intent in his eyes. "Now undress, everything off, don't be shy. I want to see the goods you have to offer me."

"Do you have the poppy juice?" Gatou asked his apprentice, with all the kicking and screaming they have no choice but to tie him up. Gaara was naked, strapped spread-eagle to a long table in the middle of a room. His head rolled to one side, tears falling, and tight lipped.

"W-we're all out sir."

"Ah no matter. He is nothing but a slave anyways. Why waist all the good stuff?" It has been awhile since Gatou had to castrate such a, beautiful, slender man, most of his patients where babies chosen by the parents to become house slaves, rarely- if ever- did he get a grown man. Not only that but a red head. Gatou decided he wanted to savor every moment. Out of all the knives he picked the dullest one.

"Sir! You cant…it's inhuman!"

"I am the doctor fool!" The old man hissed. "I know what I am doing!" He placed the blade firmly on the lower balls. Gatou ran his tongue over his chapped lips, savoring every moment.

This was the reason why he got the job. He loved the screams and blood that flowed down his patient's legs. Screaming…screaming… Scream all you want because no one can save you.

No one.

Gaara trusted his head back and cringed when he felt the cold touch of the blade. "Ah!" He screamed on top of his lungs. "Ahhhh!"

"Shut him up!"

The apprentice did as he was told and shoved an iron ball in Gaara's mouth and strapped it tightly together. Gaara looked at them with pleading eyes, so sad that the apprentice thought his heart would burst.

Drool dribbled down his chin...

"Are we ready?"

The apprentice closed his eyes. The first time he seen the operation performed and already tears flowed down his face. But he needed the job to feed his family. He couldn't screw this up.

"Yes…everything is ready sir."

_To be continued... _

What will that happen next? Can you guess?! Oh and leave a review, PLEZ and Thank you!

:D


	3. Love song

**Rated T:** for Non-graphic man on man sex, strong to mild violence, bad language, Dark at times, adult themes and situations. Read at your own risk. Enjoy the new chapter! Hopefully, if I keep ignoring my exams, I will get the next one up to you soon. So for the wait I made this chapter longer then usual.

* * *

**Xx Chapter Three xX**

_Love song

* * *

_

Naruto's mouth gaped open at the request— or rather demand— but despite his arched brow, there seemed to be no sigh of Itachi making any joke. "My clothes...off?" Naruto managed to choke.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"No, but—"

"Then, please, undress." There was more of a threat in the tone of his voice now, Naruto was sure. Or was that his imagination? Ether way, he wasn't really used to undressing in front of a man he met only an hour earlier. How strange, it seemed much longer then that.

When Naruto didn't move, Itachi's impatience had gotten the best of him. "Do you need assistance? You told me yourself that you where a man whore, a slut, or...wait that's right." Naruto froze, his mouth fell. Itachi stood up from his chair and flowed toward him, his purple silk gown trailing behind him like a river of blood. He was prepared to rip off his clothes himself. After all, Naruto was the one who came to him, not the other way around. "I believe Sluts have a certain desire to be...threatened, pushed, or perhaps, forced?"

Naruto shook his head. It wasn't he didn't want to—he wanted the one to be in control. The one who touched and never gotten touched back, but it seems Itachi has other plans for him. One that involves him being in horrendous pain the next day...

_-3 years earlier-_

"Are you in pain?" Gaara asked, as he lay naked on his belly, his free hand stroking Naruto's short blond hair. When Naruto didn't answer he started poking Naruto's head with a twig.

"Hell no," Naruto muttered turning his back away from Gaara. He was a little embarrassed with being nude in the open, and in the daylight no less. Not only that but he lied. He was in a shit load of pain; he had to refrain from wincing and rubbing his rear end. He sat up; a light blush reaped his cheeks when he saw his naked partner. He turned away, his eyes glancing sideways, trying not to seem obvious. "How about you Gaara? Are...Are you hurt? Was I too rough? Gaara?"

There was a laugh. "I am in a little pain. It's true you where a little rough at first. I thought you were going to break my back in two. But then... when I was watching you, the second you saw my face, you went slower and became gentle. "

"Err, sorry. Next time..."

"Naruto, I am not fragile. I hate it when you get so protective of me." Gaara became serious. His pale green eyes narrowed. "I can handle myself just fine. I don't need you always around."

Naruto turned away. In a way that was a slap to his face. He couldn't help it. Anyone who dares touch or intended to harm Gaara in anyway, would meet the end of Naruto's sword. When you where raised with nothing, every road you walked turned to misery, hatred all around you, it would only be natural for you to want to protect what was yours. Gaara was his family, friend, and his lover. Everything.

"If you die Gaara...what do I have left? What's the point? I can't live...if..." He broke down, sobbing. That was when Gaara regretted ever saying anything. Then they made love. How strange that love can heal all wounds. "Naruto," Gaara reached over and held on to Naruto's neck, Naruto stiffened when he felt soft lips on his cheek. "I am sorry. I didn't mean it. I love you..."

Naruto play sniffled; he wiped his real tears away. "I am ready for another round it you are."

Gaara almost rolled his eyes. He crossed his arms over his pale chest. All of his goose-bumps faded away when Naruto put his arm around his waist. "Fine, but lets make a promise. No more killing, ever. I am tired of the bloodshed. After our business tonight with Zabusa, you and me are done. No more. Let's live peacefully together."

Now it was Naruto's turn to become serious. "Do you really think we deserve happiness?"

Gaara shook his head. "Truthfully, I don't know. We did bad things in the past but...can't you change that? Can't you make it all up by doing good? I hope so anyways. Hey...what would you look like with long hair?"

"Long hair?" Naruto touched the tips of his short, spiky blond hair. "I never really wanted to. Do you think I should?"

"I would like to see it flow past your shoulders. Only if you want to, I mean."

"Of course, starting tomorrow I'll let it grow out. Zabusa...I hope he fallows trough with our plan. I still don't trust him."

Gaara yawned; he couldn't sleep at all last night. "Naruto, last night...you had a hard life didn't you? No, I know you did." Naruto disagreed. Just as hard as anyone else's. There was always a comforting thought that someone, somewhere, had to of have it much harder then he did.

"I heard you cry in your sleep last night. I think I know you better then you know yourself. You're afraid. You are afraid to know the meaning of loss when all you..."

"I don't want to hear it Gaara. Don't spoil the moment."

_-Now-_

Naruto didn't count himself as cheating. Sure he loved Gaara, but he has needs too. Sex to Naruto was like shitting on the toilet or eating a well balanced meal: It needed to be done. With whom, or where, it didn't matter. _Slut..._ The word echoed in his mind like a broken record. That was first time anyone has insulted him and still remained to be breathing. What a horrendous word. Naruto thought that term was only used on a loose woman, apparently not in Itachi's vocabulary.

"What was that?"

"You heard me my pet."

Naruto lifted his chin and headed for the door. "I change my mind. I shouldn't have come here. I wasn't thinking clearly."

"In case you have forgotten your position, you aren't allowed to change your mind, Slut." Itachi said coldly as he took a firm step forward. This made Naruto confused. He couldn't tell if Itachi was evil, good, something in-between, or something else entirely. What the hell is Naruto going to do now? Play along?

"Itachi I...just can't, please understand."

There was a twitch of anger in Itachi's face; he calmed himself before Naruto noticed. "I wish I could Naruto-kun, but I can't let you leave without getting what I want."

"And what is it you want?" Naruto knew that was a stupid question. He knew damn well what Itachi wanted.

"I want your body." That was blunt, or rather obvious, without even the slightest hesitation.

Naruto ignored him. He shifted his weight to step around Itachi and continued walking to the door.

Itachi couldn't have him leave so soon. Not till the deed was done. "Leave now," Itachi said so coldly it would make boiling water turn to ice, "and I will have that red head killed before your eyes." Naruto stopped dead in his tracks; he lifted his hand off the doorknob and stood frozen. His back was still faced at Itachi when he allowed his arms fall to his sides.

Bingo. Itachi just found Naruto's weakness. That knowledge may come in handy later on.

"Leave him out of my affairs. This has nothing to do with him!"

"Then do as I say and strip."

Naruto faced Itachi, anger flared in his blue eyes. He crumpled his shirt in his palm, and without faltering, ripped off his shirt completely. It fell to the floor in shreds. If he wanted Naruto naked, that meant Itachi wanted the illusion of intimacy, so Naruto complied, taking off his trousers in swift motions.

When Naruto was done, naked as the day he was born, the blond slave looked up to see Itachi calmly appraising him. Or not so calm, because Naruto could see the brightness in his normally hollow, black eyes and the excitement in his body movements.

Itachi took Naruto hard by the shoulders, and crushed his lips on Naruto's mouth.

"Naruto-kun, I don't want you to fear me. Relax, please my pet, you will like it I promise. Submit yourself to me and I will do the same for you," Itachi said in a low seductive voice, his warm, sweet breath hitting his face. Then suddenly, Naruto felt a hot wet tongue on his neck, he shivered with pleasure only thinking about how good it felt. It ran up to his cheek, past his ear, on onto his lips. Their tongues intertwined and battled into a raging war.

The Uchiha had long, well-manicured fingernails, Naruto could feel them slowly trace over his heart, chest line, and down his abs. Then Naruto winced when he felt the sharp nails dig into his skin, not hard, but hard enough to draw blood.

Going to his knees, the Uchiha began licking away the blood, his tongue twirling in circles over the wound. Naruto put his hand on his head, his fingers getting lost in the softness of his hair, softer then the finest silk he had ever touched. He tried not to look but feel. How can something so twisted and disgusting be so...arousing. The saliva on his cheek began to dry and cool.

Naruto looked around the chambers. It was the darkest place of the castle. The high ceiling was decorated with a crystal chandler, the walls where white; the floor had white and black tiles. A fire burned strongly in the hearth, adding a note of warmth. Dark furniture. Dark drapes fluttering back and forth by the windows. A dark picture on the wall of a child savagely ripped apart by wolves. On the mantel, a single rose held in a vase.

Naruto shut his eyes tight, allowing himself to become thick and hard. He felt a shiver up his spine when he felt Itachi's wet tongue go lower, past his bellybutton, lower, lower. Naruto moaned. He felt shame for the pleasure, but still, he welcomed it shoving all thoughts of Gaara in the back of his mind. Naruto arched his back, putting all his weight on the ball of his feet, so his legs wouldn't buckle and fall over.

"Ohhh, god."

Before he could fully release, Naruto tugged at Itachi arm pulling him to his feet. "No," he gasped. "We should stop this. Even if you are the heir to the throne if anyone should catch us..."

"I know." Itachi looked down. Naruto reached up and rubbed his thumb over the thin line over his cheeks. Itachi continued, "But, for one night, let us forget that."

Naruto grinned, not angry anymore. Forgetting all about the empty threat. "Only one night?"

The blonde could have sworn that he saw a faint blush, but Itachi turned away before he could fully confirm it. Itachi sat down on the foot of his king sized bed; he seemed tired and a bit pale. Without another thought, Naruto's hand quickly went for his throat, cutting off Itachi's breath. The force knocked Itachi on his bed, his long, raven hair feathered around his face, carrying Naruto on top of him.

Naruto's mouth was everywhere. Raining kisses on his Itachi's eyelids, warm cheeks, down his neck. Itachi gasped, surprised by Naruto's sudden aggression. When he felt Naruto grind on his pelvis against him he could feel his own organ ticking into a full rod of power.

Naruto had pride, and dominance. He would not give into being the receiver so easily, but then Itachi wouldn't ether. Panting heavily, Itachi slowly slipped his legs open and Naruto took it as an invitation to thrust against him. Unfortunately Itachi was fully clothed, and the barrier of his thin trousers kept Naruto from entering inside his opening.

"If this is the first time like you say it is," Naruto slipped his hand under the robe, feeling Itachi's flat, rock hard chest. "Then I will go easy on you. Tell me if I go too hard or fast." Itachi nodded slowly.

Naruto glanced at his prey, Itachi's lips were red, his cheeks flushed, and his breath came in tiny little pants. "Naruto-kun?"

"Yes," Naruto asked not wanting to deal with small talk.

"You should cut your hair. It's nothing but a dead weight on your shoulders; a filthy tattered mess. "

There was a deep sigh from the pit of his soul. "I'll think about it."

* * *

"It is finally done." Gatou stepped back admiring his handle with the blade. The extra pile of useless flesh fell to the stone floor in a splat. "What are you standing there for? Get the burner! We don't him to die yet do we?"

"No sir," the apprentice ran to the smoking burner at the end of the room, sweat poring down his face, he grabbed the handle of the black bar and pulled it out of the flames; the tip was glowing yellow and orange. By now the poor red-head had long lost conscious. It is a good thing though; the next part was the worst and most painful.

"Now press it against his skin. You have to burn the area so he won't die of infection later on or our work here would be for nothing."

"Yes, I know." It was a grueling hour of cutting the right areas and now the apprentice was tired of just watching. He wanted to see his wife and kids. Forget what ever happened here. The weak minded apprentice shut his eyes before trusting the burning rod to his Gaara's wound.

There was sizzling, like the sound of cooking bacon in pan of grease. The skin where the organ should have been, started to turn black and bubble up. Gaara flinched intuitively, but he was still unconscious.

"Ok that's enough," Gatou put a hand on his new cutting doctor's shoulder. "You did good. Now mark him as a house slave, bandage him up, and then dump him back in the cell where we found him."

"Yes-sir."

* * *

When Naruto awoke three hours later, he felt surprisingly refreshed. He stretched his arms out, yawning, and cracking his joints into place. This was the best sleep he had in a long time. He stopped moving when he felt Itachi stir next to him.

He suddenly felt sick. Why, he didn't really know.

Naruto was still sweaty and covered in sticky human juices, his, and Itachi's. He always hated that part about sex. How messy it always is. Funny, how he never thought about it when he and Gaara had sex, that one time, so very long ago.

Just thinking about what he and Itachi did earlier made him arouse again. But as always, so did the feeling of sickness and guilt that will slowly consume him and his every being the very second he sees Gaara. It already storied up in the pit of his stomach. He felt like crying. Out of anger. Out of sadness. Out of his own stupidity for believing he could ever forget. Or better yet, using a cheep substitute.

As he lay in prince Itachi's bed, Naruto secretly wished his own demise. That when he battles someone in the big arena, their sword of mercy would end his pitiful life, so all the pain would disappear.

"_Remember Naruto, its not dying that is easy, it is living your life to its fullest that is the hardest. Anyone could end their life, but then that's a coward's move. Never be a coward."_

_Ahh, _Gaara's old words of wisdom. How he missed him so. That's why he was the leader of the pack. Yes, that's right if he dies…who would protect Gaara?

The slave looked down at a sleeping Itachi, he was very naked and not under the sheets of his bed, shivering like a leaf from the cold. Naruto sighed and shook his head. He stood up and lifted Itachi off the bed, pulled back the sheets, and placed him gently underneath them. After tucking him in and kissing his forehead, with a wave of his hand, Naruto brushed the loose strands of black hair out of his face, admiring how attractive the man really was. Not feminine beauty, but masculine and strong; still someone he really didn't want to mess with.

"Not bad your first time. I look forward to doing that again, real soon."

"_Naruto, promise me you will be next to my side when I wake up. I want you to be the first person I see in the morning."_

Naruto reached for his pants. "Sorry but I can't do that," he mumbled to himself. He pulled the fox pendent out of the pocket and lifted it into the candle light. "Never leave anywhere with out my good luck charm." He kissed the fox on its head before shoving it back into his pocket.

After getting fully dressed, Naruto walked to the edge of the room, tapping lightly on the door for the guards to take him back to his cell." The sire is done with me," he whispered hoping that he wouldn't wake Itachi. The door creaked open and he slipped outside.

Itachi opened one eye once the door shut, pressed a hand to his forehead, the place where Naruto kissed him. He was too fatigued to run after Naruto. He knew Naruto would come back to him. He had to. Naruto belonged to him. But right now he needed rest.

Itachi closed his eyes, and moments later he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"And so I lifted her skirt and then..."

"And then?" the guard asked with tingling excitement while one hand gripping Naruto's arm.

Naruto grimaced. The palace guards just don't know how to shut up. How very unprofessional. He has only walking five minutes with them and already his ears where bleeding with this pointless gossip. Naruto bit his lip; he was excited to see Gaara. Well, food always made Gaara happy, if he gives him something maybe he could forget what happened.

Naruto stopped.

"What is the matter, Slave?" The guard said with bitter annoyance, not bothering to hide his disgust for Naruto, a useless thrall that probably won't live very long because he belongs to Itachi.

"What's over there?" Naruto pointed to the big empty hallway. It was covered in spider webs and had a misty smell that smelled like rotten eggs.

"None of your business keep moving."

But it was Naruto's business. Or at lest, he will make it his business. Grinning like a clever fox, Naruto pointed to the opposite end of the hall. "Hey! Do you see that?"

The guards looked at each other, and then turned their heads to see what Naruto was pointing at. Naruto couldn't help but snicker to himself. The oldest trick in the book, the dumb bastards.

"I don't see any—"

Before he could finish Naruto swirled around, jabbed one guard in the stomach with his elbow, grabbed a handful of their helmets and clunked both of there thick foreheads together as hard as he could. They moaned in pain and fell to the floor in a crash.

Running as fast as he could, not glancing back to see if the guards where following, Naruto quickly opened a random door and shut himself inside. It was a maid's room; the woman inside was going to scream, dropping her knitting material all over the floor. Naruto put one finger to her lips. "Shhhh, I am not here to hurt you," he whispered as gently as he could, hoping she wouldn't still scream. "I'll be gone in a minute." The woman nodded and backed slowly away from him.

"That son of a bitch! You dumb-ass! You fell for the oldest trick in the..."

"Hey you did too! Let's just find him before we loose both of our jobs."

Naruto crouched low; he stayed that way until he could hear the loud clanking of their footsteps fade away. He opened the door a jar and stepped outside when he saw no one in the hallway, then waved his thanks to the maid.

Music.

No, not music. Someone was singing. Whoever it was had a beautiful voice. Like an angel. It was mesmerizing. Before Naruto even knew where he was going, his feet were taking him in the direction of the singing.

The song was in an ancient language. One where no one speaks anymore, or can even write in it because the symbols had long lost their meaning with time. But Naruto knew that language. He was taught it as a young boy.

The song was story about a goddess, a beautiful woman who got everything she wanted, except a man she truly loved. Naruto closed his eyes trying his best to translate the words and take in the person singing it as well.

The goddess was sad.

She fell in love with a handsome mortal. She would visit him every night for five years with never-ending jewels and treasure, telling him she could make him happy. But he refused. The mortal did not love her back, so, in her own sorrow, she stabbed herself in the heart with a knife. Well that sucks, Naruto thought, but in weird a way, he could relate to the weeping goddess of the sky.

But the story did not end with the death of the goddess. When she died, only then did the man she love realize he loved her back. Without her around, his days where dull and ugly. He hated himself for not realizing it sooner. The singers' voice became higher pitched; you could feel the anguish and hurt as if he or she had experienced the tragedy firsthand.

Naruto found himself standing in fount of a golden door, the singing was coming from inside, it was half-cracked open as if invitation was expected. The castle was a never ending maze, all the rooms where pretty much the same. But this room was different, filled with something enormous inside.

When Naruto finally gathered the courage to walk in, he was surprised to find himself _out_side. There were trees, grass, weeds and bushes that went to his waist, moist soil beneath his feet. He blinked, once then twice. This was a room _in_side the castle because instead of seeing a blue sky, he saw a ceiling with a painted blue sky and smiling angles playing in the clouds. Something you would see inside of a church.

As he kept walking the singing became louder, but now he also heard the sound of rushing water. He shoved the bushes aside, trying to make out the blurry figure underneath the waterfall. Deciding his curiosity was more important then his life; Naruto ducked low trying to get a better view of the still singing person.

At last he could see clearly now. He was so close he could smell the incense that dangled under the trees. Naruto gasped, the person was a naked male, most likely taking a bath. His hands were starched out, the rushing water falling over his head and down his body. He was still singing.

The ending to the song was coming near. The man lived for years, blind, looking for what he had lost, searching for the goddess of the sky. He had gone insane, for he knew she was dead...yet he still searched for her...

Another gasp. Sasuke. The person singing was Sasuke, the royal brat. Naruto couldn't believe it. He never would have guessed such exquisiteness could come from the likes of him. Naruto turned around, blushing at Sasuke's nakedness. He was only here for the song. Nothing more.

As months and years past, the man became old. So very old. People called him crazy, hit, and even beat him for no reason at all. Then finally, at last, he saw her in a town market. She was as beautiful as he remembered. The goddess, only, she was mortal now. She had been re-born as a mortal.

"_I had searched for you,"_ he said while tears glistened in his eyes. He was not a handsome man anymore but an eighty year old man with wrinkly skin. "_I had never given up. I needed to tell you..."_

She took him by the hands. A smile forming on her lips. She remembered him. _"Its ok, I have been waiting for you too. We can live forever together."_

At that moment, as if fate was laughing at them, the old man had a heart attack. He fell to his knees. Pain burning his insides. _No not yet! I haven't told her yet..._

"_I was so very happy to have met you, my love," _his breath was coming in short gasps. He didn't have much longer to live. He knew it. And he welcomed it with open arms._ "You made the sun shine, the grass seem greener, and now, I can die a happy old man. I am sorry I was too late to say I..."_

_I love you.._

She cried as he died in her arms. When her time was up, she would meet him in heaven and they could finally live together forever.

Sasuke stopped singing. Naruto let the story sink deep into his soul for a moment. He turned around, he still felt sad a bit sad even though it was a happy ending. He straitened his body poster. The easy part was getting in, and now, Naruto had to sneak out without getting caught. He lifted his leg…

_Crunch._ Naruto just crushed something; well it was dead or broken now. Unfortunately for him, Sasuke had heard whatever he squished.

"Show yourself. I know you are there!" Naruto winced, brushing his blond bangs out of his face, trying to figure if running for it was a good idea. But then he would most likely get lost and he had been away from Gaara for a little too long.

Naruto hoped out of the bushes. His arms up in surrender.

"You," Sasuke said his voice incredibly calm. "What are you doing in my chambers?"

"Spying on you. And…I was jacking off to your naked body," Naruto grinned. That last line had to set him off. For what he seen, Sasuke is like a walking time bomb. "Why else?"

"You..." Sasuke wandered deeper into the water so that only half his body was visible. The top half. "You like getting me angry, don't you?"

Well, duh. "No, it's the truth. I wanted to see you naked so I snuck out of my cell and followed you here."

"I see," Sasuke began rubbing the body oil on his arms. "Well you seen enough, now get out."

Naruto took a step closer. Mumbling insults about Sasuke's hair.

"What did you say?"

"You heard me," Naruto tossed back.

"Get out."

Naruto didn't seem to be getting a reaction out of him. "You Royalty are all the same. Everyone owes you something, but you never give back in return. What is the point of even having a king or people like _you_? You're just a waist of good air and resources."

Water from the waterfall was coursing down Sasuke's slim body; his skin was so pale; it was a weird contrast from his black hair that hung like strings of silk. "You don't know anything about me or the royal family," Sasuke growled. "What the hell do you know, huh? Do you know what it's like being a walking puppet, to never be able to live your own life? To have to keep face. To have to do what ever they say! I have no say whatsoever for my own life."

_Ahh,_ so the true Sasuke is starting to show himself.

"Of course, I forgot having everything you could ever want is a hard life. Never having to worry about food, shelter. How hard a king's son must have it." Naruto snorted, he really hated all walks of royalty. "Do you know how I got in prison?" Now Naruto was the one loosing his cool. "I stole a loaf of bread. I was so desperate for food. A whole year, we where locked away, more if I your brother didn't come along. Where is the justice in that? I repeat myself, Nobles only care about themselves! They don't care about the poor or hungry of Konaha. They fear boredom! Using people for pointless battles for their own selfish reasons. I am living proof."

Naruto bit his tongue. He was a bit harsh. Sasuke may have been royalty, but he didn't have all the say in how things turned out. Sasuke turned away, his whole body trembling, it wasn't cold. Was Sasuke...crying? Was that even possible? Naruto felt sick to his stomach, whenever he saw someone cry, whoever it was, even a bratty asshole, he always felt bad. "Hey, Sasuke... I am sorr—"

Without thinking Naruto walked over, reached out, and put a firm hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Unhand me you leach!" Sasuke reeled around, with his fists swinging in every direction.

"W-Wait, hey would you chill! Can you hear me out! I said I was—!" Naruto couldn't even apologize, Sasuke fist met his cheek. The forces of the blow made his head tumble back. Naruto grunted as a drop of blood oozed down his chin.

Not the least bit sorry, Sasuke stepped back. For a moment they were in total silence. The humming of bugs buzzed and the wind roared. Naruto licked away the blood. His lips curved into a fierce smile. "Well that hurt like hell, are you done acting like a wild animal? If it had been a normal person, and not a prince, I would have broken your nose, Royal _pig_."

Sasuke was angry. Naruto was provoking him, insulting everything he is. Sasuke tried to hold back his anger. Tried to calm himself. Tried to tell himself that Naruto wasn't even worth a breath of the almighty prince Sasuke. But Naruto was wining that battle again.

In a fit of rage, he screamed in fury and lunched himself, his fingers curled around Naruto's neck. Naruto didn't even flinch. He could see it coming a mile away. He caught Sasuke easily, griping his forearms up and holding him until his screams ended in gasps.

Sasuke fought him. He kicked out and even managed to bite him a couple of times. But Naruto spun him around, pinning him down to a nearby tree, his leg between Sasuke's thighs, pressing hard against him with his body. Only when Sasuke stopped moving did he say:

"I bet...Uchiha Sasuke, that in less then a year I can have you moan my name...I can have you beg me to enter your sweet, sweet insides. I will be the one to steal your heart."

Sasuke hacked deep in his throat and spit right in Naruto's face, in-between the blonde's eyes. "In the arena, even if you are my fighter and represent the Uchiha brothers, I am going to prey you die. And when you are dead, I'll be the one dancing on your grave."

Naruto raised an eyebrow, and wiped the spit off his face with his forearm. "I bet you would. But I think you are afraid of your attraction to me. I have seen how you act with others. It's different with me."

"You are so full of shit. You think I am attracted to you?"

"When I kissed you, you could have fought me. Instead, you turned into putty in my arms. The blush on your cheeks. Did I imagine it all?"

"You did."

"I didn't."

"Shut up you...dobe."

Naruto blinked. "Dobe isn't very romantic."

"Let go of me."

"No."

Naruto heard something like the sound of a blade breaking free from the sheath. Then he felt something cold on his throat like the end of a blade. Only, it was a blade, and it going to cut him if he moved even a little.

"You heard the sire, let him go."

Whoever it was, they were pretty handy with the blade. "Well, well, looks like we have a new player in the game. May I ask who you are?" Naruto pushed away and he let Sasuke go, who ran behind the stranger for protection.

The man had half of a mask on. He was tall, not muscular, but slim and average weight. His clothes was nothing special, but not plain either, just a travelers uniform with beautiful embroidery, but he presented himself that wasn't a slave of servant, perhaps noble or duke. He had silver hair that was combed to the side, it looked windblown.

Kakashi flinched. _It's him alright, _Kakashi glared at Naruto with his one remaining eye the other was shut tight and had a jagged scar. _Just with longer hair and a bit tanned. Looks good though. _Kakashi put the blade back into its sheath.

Sasuke smiled. "You came back...teacher." Naruto could feel his nerves tense as Sasuke smiled at Kakashi. All Naruto ever got from Sasuke was a scowl or cold glares. Naruto couldn't wait until Sasuke looked at him like that. Couldn't wait until he tasted him…

"I wouldn't miss the tournament for the world." Kakashi said, trying to ignore Naruto's hard stare. "But by the looks of this man, not castrated, he is your fighter?"

"Very observant. Wait, I think remember you." Naruto took a step forward. He was smiling like an idiotic child. "It's something… Kakashi right? Do you remember me?" Kakashi side-glanced at Sasuke, before making his decision, then looked back at Naruto.

"No, I don't know you," Kakashi lied.

"Yeah, a year ago we met. I remember now, we—"

He cut Naruto short. "I said I don't know you."

"You knew my name real good when I was sucking your—"

The door burst open. It slammed against the wall in an explosion of power as Haku, Sasuke's personal servant, rushed in. "Enough! Naruto what are you doing here?" He didn't pause for an answer as he walked over and covered his master's nakedness with a clean sheet.

Naruto snorted. He gave a fierce look at Kakashi. "Nothing, I was just leaving."

Sasuke covered himself. "Haku, take this idiot back into his chamber."

Naruto smiled, taking one last look at the Sasuke. "You don't need to tell me twice, Uchiha."

He turned to Kakashi. "It's a damn shame we didn't get to finish what we started. I would have enjoyed making love to you."

"Naruto!" Haku yelled as he pushed and shoved Naruto all the way out of the door. It slammed shut. Kakashi and Sasuke were alone now.

"He needs to learn his place. You can hardly tell he is a slave," Kakashi said with disgust. "Shall I do the honor and whip him for you?"

"No, if ever a time, I will be the one to whip him personally. He says he knows you...that isn't true right?"

Kakashi put a hand on Sasuke's head and rubbed it, noting sensual—something a father would do to a son. Sasuke looked up at his teacher, blush creped his cheek. Every part of his face betrayed his feelings for his teacher.

"Of course not." It was easy to lie to someone if you told them what they wanted to hear. Kakashi never would have guessed his one-night stand would come back to haunt him. It didn't go far, they fooled around and that was it. Naruto was at a bar, he seems desperate, they went underneath the pier of the docks, the second Naruto saw his face...his...Kakashi put a hand on his face, Naruto became limp as a noodle. It was only natural; his face was deformed and ugly.

Kakashi bowed. "I will see you at the banquet then? It is only a matter of time before you find yourself a beautiful princess and marry."

_Don't remind me…_Sasuke thought as he watched Kakashi leave.

* * *

The route to the dungeons to the lower cells was past the library and through the dark hall lit only by the flaming torch Haku carried. Naruto followed obediently, a windy stairway that descended into shadows that moved with the torch light. He paused to still his heart, and stepped down. They were silent for a while until Naruto asked:

"So who exactly is that Kakashi guy?"

"I thought you knew him." Haku said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice.

"Well, not anything about him, just...attraction I suppose."

"I know what you mean. Well, he does finical work at he docks, makes sure everything is in order for the king. He travels all the time. Whatever free time he has he stays at here at the palace with Sasuke and teaches him sword techniques and such. They get along very nicely."

"So my interspersion was right. Sasuke has feelings for his teacher. It was apparent. So, is there anything sexually happening with those two?"

"It's none of your—"

"I get told that a lot. Come on, we're gossiping servants, right? Humor me."

Haku hesitated, the torch light flickering above him. "No, nothing that I know about."

"Just wanted to see what kind of competition I have for Sasuke's heart."

"Competition?" Haku asked. "Wait a minute. This is nothing but game to you, isn't it? You plan on having Sasuke fall in love with you so you could break his heart! I won't have it!"

"My life has always been a game Haku. Look at me, I am a slave, my lover went insane and acts like a child, every part of my life is a huge joke. And yes, that was my plan ever since I first lay eyes on him."

"What do you have against the royal family? No, wait, you're trying to get back at the world because the one person you love will never love you back! Sasuke would never be so heartless! He is unpredictable, selfish, and at times hard to understand, but you don't know him enough. He always had good intentions. He just wants to be free to live his life."

Naruto flinched. _That makes two of us_. "And what about you Haku? They may have cut off your dick," Naruto pointed to Haku's left chest. "But they didn't cut out your heart.

Over the years I have come to know evil in human kind, so much ugliness and destruction. Just remember that a person can be beautiful on the outside, but have an ugly soul on the inside, in the end, the person is still ugly. Beauty has always been skin deep. I don't know why you believe no one will ever love you."

_Beauty is skin deep…_

Haku felt something heavy lift off his shoulders. "We are not talking about me Naruto! You leave the master alone. Just do what you are meant to do and we will leave it at..." Haku's eyes widened. They kept walking, only a few more steps left. He turned to the door. It had red paint. "This...is."

"What is the matter? Why is there paint on the door?" Naruto squinted. It was really dark; Naruto regretted leaving Gaara so long in the darkness.

Haku touched the paint; it transferred from the door to his fingers. It was still fresh. "Naruto, listen closely. The palace cutters, or doctors, always mark an X on a door when...a person is recovering inside."

"What does that mean? Cutters?" As he listened to his own voice, he finally understood. Naruto pounded on the door. It didn't budge; it was locked from the inside. "Gaara," he whispered before kicking down the door.

"Gaara!"

_To be continued…

* * *

_

There is a very Uncut/smutty version of this chapter. I haven't written it yet, but if you want a link, the second it's up I will give it to you. (It will probably be up before I post chapter five—a week or two from now.) Hey, lately I have been a busy (also sickly) person. But I am going to focus on this story until I get at least seven chapters up, then ignore it completely and work on the other ones.

_Chapter notes/An_- This chapter was going to turn out very differently (Gaara was going to save himself, cuz he is kick ass like that) but I was very pissed off when I wrote this so….sorry Gaara-san. I just know I am going to get hate letters now. As for Sasuke singing, can see it happen, well, by himself. If anyone saw he probably would kill them. I like the whole hate/love thing going on with Naruto and Sasuke, but that's just me. Also if you have questions, concerns, please, feel free to ask. I will answer them all in the next chapter.

So … did you hate/love the new chapter?


	4. Kyuubi

Senjo No Ai

Ugg T.T; I need to edit chapter two…and three, well maybe later. The next chapter will be the goriest one (you have been warned),also filled with NaruIta and NaruSasu…I wonder who will win his heart? If anyone.

Is it me or has Itachi gotten prettier in canon?( the manga)

* * *

**Xx Chapter four xX**

_Kyuubi_

* * *

"Naruto it's useless!" Haku pleaded endlessly, he felt as if he was talking to one of the stone walls that surrounded him. "You can't open the door!" 

Naruto whirled around; beads of masculine sweat flew off his arm every time his fist plunged into the door, again and again. Haku winced every time he heard the loud shrilly, _crack!_ He almost half expected a loud crack from a bone breaking in half from Naruto hitting the door so many times. Haku shook the thought from his mind, bad imagery.

"Don't you tell me," Naruto punched the door again, there wasn't even a dent to show for his effort. "What I fucking can and can't do!" Naruto decided a new approach, so he lifted his leg and with a last powerful trust, hit the wooden door as hard as he could. Apparently he hit in the right spot, because as soon he relaxed, the door swung open, slowly, reviling its contents like a broken shell.

Naruto's heart beat faster; it thumped in his chest like a wild animal thrashing in a cage trying to break free. His hands trembled. Naruto dashed to where Gaara laid, he was motionless. At first he was afraid to even touch Gaara in fear he would hurt him more or disturb the wounds. Gaara was curled up, lesions from being bound on his wrists and ankles.

"What happened to you Gaara?" Naruto wasn't expecting an answer. He never did. Gently, so very gently, he scooped up Gaara holding him closer to his chest. Haku twitched when he herd an agonizing cry.

"I am…sorry. So very sorry." Naruto eyes lowered, his eyes brimming with tears. Then suddenly began chuckling, as if he found some sick humor from all of this. "I always screw things up, don't I? You said so your self. Even if I try my hardest, I always mess everything up. I should have never left you alone. It's my fault again."

Haku stayed in the corner. Not knowing what to say or what to do, his hands placed neatly at his sides. He didn't know Naruto for long, but his heart still hurt for him. What he saw was a scared, sad man-child begging for someone, anyone to save him, care about…love. Naruto wasn't perfect, no one was. Not someone to proudly call your friend with that big mouth of his. Just a kid with problems, big problems.

The room started spinning.

Naruto felt sick. Swirls of darkness appeared before his eyes, obscuring his vision, Naruto knew he was on the urge of losing consciousness, he tried holding on…

Laughter. Endless amounts of laughter.

"Naruto, Naruto you're such an idiot." Naruto said as he put Gaara back down. "Naruto is an idiot isn't he? Always thinking with his dick and never the brain in his head. If it were up to me Gaara, you would be dead by now."

Haku honey-brown eyes widened; he was completely taken back by the sudden change in Naruto. Did he just refer to himself in the third person? "Naruto, are you ok?"

"Tell me Haku, who were the people, or person, who did this to him? I think you would know."

"Naruto, its pointless what's done is done. It won't bring—"

He snickered. "You're mistaken, I am not Naruto."

"Not Naruto?" Haku squinted, trying to find the meaning in those words. Naruto had his back turned to him.

"I don't like repeating myself. If I don't kill something soon…" Naruto turned his head slightly, enough for Haku to see his pearly, white teeth grinning in a mischievous smile. "I'll kill you. And don't think I won't either. I haven't killed anything in a _looong_ time."

For the first time in his life, Haku felt a shiver of fear run up his spine. It was the way he said it, cold, giddy, like he meant every word of it. In a blink of an eye, Naruto was standing in front of him looking down on him, inhuman, similar to an untamed animal. Haku found it harder to breath. Naruto _has_ changed. His voice was a bit deeper, his eyes were even a different color, instead of blue; he saw orange and red, like a fire on a pile of autumn leaves.

Without warning, Naruto grabbed Haku's throat and squeezed, hard. Haku's head banged against the wall, his toes dangled off the floor as Naruto lifted him higher in the air. "I am sorry, but Naruto isn't in at the moment, if you like to leave a message then please do so after the beep." He grinned. "Beeeeeeeeep."

"Naruto," Haku managed to rasp through scrunched teeth, he glared back like a frightened child pretending to be brave. "Let go of me, this isn't funny!"

"Who said I wanted to be funny?" He squeezed a little harder. "Your are as stupid as you are beautiful, Haku. Naruto wasn't kidding when thought about how pretty you are."

Not only did Naruto manage to compliment _and_ insult in the same sentence, but little by little Haku was actually starting to believe him. "Then who…who are you?"

"Kyuubi's the name."

Haku fought harder to try and get away from Naruto. He had been a fool, if Gaara was bloody insane—and for some reason, although still unknown, Naruto was the one who caused it—then it was likely Naruto was insane as well. It made logic, considering Naruto claims to _not_ be himself.

Kyubbi leaned forward, "He thought you were attractive, I can only hear his thoughts, not see exactly what he sees, but for once he was right. A lovely man that I can't wait to taste." He then slid his tongue into Haku ear and slowly circled around. Haku shivered with disgust and Kuubi laughed before kissing Haku on his lips.

* * *

Sasuke stood outside in the cold, his arm perked up against his chin— for once his mind wasn't on Naruto. Which was a good thing considering that man occupied his thoughts for quite a while now. Kakashi stood beside him, mute. Maybe it was because of Kakashi's presence that Sasuke not care anymore. The people inside were dancing cheerfully, hand in had, in the ball room a few feet away. The music from the Orchestra was muffled behind the closed doors. 

"You should go inside," Kakashi said giving a half bow, trying his best to hint that it was indeed cold outside. "Find some lovely lass to dance with."

"Whatever." Sasuke's eyes darted to the halls inside; he hadn't seen his older brother Itachi anywhere. Usually, if he isn't too sick or tired, he sits in the higher seats looking down at the people. "Kakashi sensei…"

"Humm? Yes sire?"

"Just for once— like when I was little— call me Sasuke."

"All right, Sasuke. What troubles you?"

"Nothing," Sasuke gave a dreamy smile, one that would make many of his fan girls turn into a pile of mush. "Just wanted to hear you say my name."

"Ahh I see," Kakashi reached over and put an arm around Sasuke's shoulders, shielding him from the cold, despite the orders and basic common respect not to. Sasuke, his talented student, always had been a little bit too complicated for him. But then that was what made Sasuke special, in a way. At times they were a lot alike.

"Do you hate me? Is that why you are always gone?"

Kakashi blinked, driven back by the question. Sasuke reached up, not waiting for an answer and brushed his fingers over the blue, velvety mask that covered half of his face. Kakashi understood what he meant now. "Of coarse not. I could never hate you."

Sasuke pushed away from him— from the warmth— and turned away with his hands folded behind his back. "I am glad," Sasuke said at last. "No…_pleased_ to hear you say that."

Kakashi shrugged, unsure of what Sasuke meant, but then he figured he would never fully understand. The Uchiha's were all like that. Never clear with their emotions.

"In an hour, Kakashi sensei, meet me in the rose Garden. I want to tell you something."

"Why can't you tell me here?"

"Too many people, it's important, just come. If you don't, I will understand."

Kakashi scratched his silver hair as he watched Sasuke open the door and go back into the ball room.

Yes, Uchiha's can be very complicated. Its not that he didn't want to, it was just so damn cold. He rubbed his hands together. It was a beautiful night after all; a little walk would do him good. He sat back down on the stone arch, and watched the full moon disappear underneath a grey—almost black—cloud.

* * *

Kyuubi let Haku go, and watched him fall to the floor; he had no desire to molest Haku further considering Gaara was still in the room. Kuumbi had that much respect for his other half, weaker, filled with useless emotion, self. "How do I get to him?" Kyuubi said enthusiastically, he wasn't doing it for Naruto's sake, no, but to torment him as Kyuubi takes another life after Naruto promised long ago not too. 

Naruto did a good job of hiding him. But now he is loose and Kyuubi would do what ever it takes to keep it that way.

"I can show you."

Kyuubi walked up to the door, grabbed the rusted handle bolted to the grey wood and pulled. "No. I want you to remain here with Gaara, look after him for Naruto."

There was silence, and then at last, Haku said, "There are ten levels to this castle. The ninth level is the torture chamber; below it in room 56, is a man named Gatou, who specializes in…cutting. Considering Gaara age, he most likely went to him. But be careful, there are guards all around there."

As Naruto, or rather the Kyuubi opened the door, the bolts screeched and then shut abruptly. As soon as he could hear the footsteps fade away, Haku fell to his knees; he would let his nerves calm before he would see what he could do for Gaara's wounds.

Haku quivered, putting a hand over his mouth to muffle a wordless cry. "I just sent a man to his grave …for doing his job. Please Naruto, for Gaara's sake, don't get caught."

* * *

As Kyuubi went deeper into the dungeons, a horrible smell lingered into his nostrils. The illumination from nearby torches flickered above, he avoided its light and stayed hidden in a cloak of shadows. 

From there, Kyuubi slipped into a narrow passage way, which only few knew about. He descended down the stone steps that seemed to be made of ice because, even through his thick sandals, were freezing cold.

"You slave! Halt!"

Kyuubi froze just like he had been told. No matter how stealthily he had been—he got caught—before he even made it to the last level, the infamous torture chamber. He raised his hands slowly over his head.

"'Hello, I wonder… are you guys up to play a game of live or die?"


	5. Moment

_Senjo no Ai: _By Yaoifan01

_**Ima wo ikiru**_

It was a nice sunny day. Perfect, one that wasn't too hot or too cold.

He walked with his head held high, sword strapped tightly at his side, a little cloud of dry dirt trailed behind him because he refused to pick up his boots as he walked. With a puffy lower lip, Naruto scowled at anyone who would dare look at him funny or just glanced at him, period. He continued on this way, a wandering vagabond, down a narrow pathway into the unknown. Both sides had vibrant green grass and hills speckled with yellow wildflowers.

At twelve, Naruto already had a chip on his shoulder and he dreadfully hated all walks of life, or so he told himself. He had been born alone, and would eventually die alone. That's just how it was, and that part he didn't mind it one bit.

He glanced to the side of the rode. In the tall grass there was a helpless wagon. It was extremely old, bent out of shape because of the weather and a broken wheel that had sprouted weeds on the inside. Near there was a family huddled around a fire. Naruto strode out to meet them. He concentrated on the older man because out of the three, he would be the biggest threat if they decided to fight back. This was very unlikely.

The woman clutched her child to her bosom, urging it to feed, then stopped when she saw Naruto.

"Your money and all your valuables, now." Naruto rested his blade on the strangers shoulder. The older man blinked at him, confused, he didn't seem stressed at all, not so much as a sweaty brow, or at the very lest, fear in his eyes and this made Naruto furious. Did he not understand he was being robbed? Or was it that he wasn't taken seriously? Well, looks like Naruto is going to play it rough. No matter, he liked it that way.

The man put up his arms. "Look youngster, there isn't any money or any thing of value here. Only my family"—he pointed to them—"my wife and kids so put the blade down or your gona hurt yourself."

"Hurt myself?" Naruto nearly laughed, he had this sword since he could barely walk. He found himself rather skilled with the blade for his age. "Don't call me youngster! I may be young but I have killed and don't think I won't kill you!"

"Fine," the man reached into his pockets. He pulled out a wrinkled leather sack that had a gold coin or two inside. His life savings. "Take it."

"Good, I'm glad you made this easy on me old man." Naruto snatched the bag, jingled the coins together by his ear, smiled, and seemed satisfied with a days catch.

You see this was where he made a mistake. There needed no bloodshed, no violence, if only he let Naruto on his way with all his possessions…it wouldn't have gotten to this. The older man reached for an iron hook—to use as a weapon—and lunged at Naruto.

With out so much as a second thought, Naruto twirled around while the tip of his blade punctured the sin of his neck, ripping open the main artery, in a gushing spry of blood.

It seemed blood rained from the sky, spattering onto Naruto's clothes and into his spiky blond hair. The man's eyes bulged out then rolled in the back his head, and fell into a helpless pile at Naruto's feet. Blood pooled around his head, making a black halo.

The woman screamed. Her cries will forever hunt Naruto's dreams.

"What have you done?"

"I…He…"Naruto mumbled stepping back. "Attacked me…"

She ran to her husband screaming in wild fury. "I curse you! I curse you! I curse you!" She put her child down; it sat in a lump beside her, clutching her skirts crying as franticly as she was. She put her arms up to the heavens bawling at Naruto on the top of her lungs, "I curse you! Bastard!!"

Naruto couldn't move. It was as if he was bound to that spot. He wanted to leave, run away as far as he could, but he couldn't. As he watched the woman calm her self down into hick ups, she smiled softly and said:

"I put a curse on you child. Where ever you go evil darkness will follow you like a black cloud, hovering above, washing away your happiness...just like you stole mine from me." She looked at her dead husband and patted his salt and peppered hair; already his body was losing that warmth she had so loved. "You will never love. You will be doomed to die forsaken and alone. I curse you if it's the last thing I do, I curse you!"

Naruto put a hand over his heart. It beat so fast he was afraid for a second it would pop out of his chest. "Heh, I only have one love and it's _me_. It's not like anyone will come to love me anyways."

"But your wrong," she whispered, he wondered if she could see into his soul and understand and for a moment what he had been through all his life, he thought he saw an expression like sympathy, but it quickly vanished and her hateful gaze returned, burning him. She picked up her child, who was still wailing, and walked toward the edge of the cliff, that was coincidentally nearby. Naruto's mind went on alarm.

"I have nothing left to live for." She said looking down at the rocky slope. "Nothing, nothing, nothing. Boy, you took away my reason to live."

Now Naruto knew she had lost her mind. She wasn't seriously thinking about—"Wait, what about you kid!" When she stepped closer and closer to the edge, only then did he realize she was serious. "Fine!" He put a hand up, offering some sort of truce. "This isn't worth it! Take your fucking money! I'll leave! Just don't—kill yourself." A minute ago he couldn't have cared less, and now, he was trying to give back her life. How ironic.

The gentle wind waved around her hair like the calm ocean. "Would you believe I was a royalty?"

Naruto eyed her dress up and down— it was filthy and in tatters and could have used a good scrubbing because of the foul stench it gave. Besides that, she was really beautiful, with thick eyebrows, round face and dark skin. "Yes," he lied, curious to where this conversation was going.

"I always wore alluring gowns and jewels. Not once hungry." Naruto took a step forward; she took a step backward. He wanted to get to her before she fell and _really_ killed herself. He didn't want to have this on his conscious, he really didn't.

"Until I met him." By _him_ Naruto assumed it was her husband who lay dead by the wagon; he could hear the bitterness in her voice. "I gave up everything to be with him, my servant. Even if you did give back the money, it will be gone in a matter of days. Then we will only die slowly anyways." She took another forceful step; crumbs of dirt and rock fell off and down the hole.

"Hey. Wait a minute!" Naruto ran to her, with an extended arm.

She jumped.

"Hey! HEY!" His fingertips grazed her clothing and he clutched, instead of feeling flesh, he felt nothing.

He was one second too late, and he grabbed a handful of air. He fell to his knee and watched as she faded away in the darkness. After a few moments later— there was a wet splat— like a watermelon exploding. He didn't need to see to know she and her child were dead, he was only thankful he wouldn't have to see her blank eyes staring back at him.

Accusing him. Screaming murderer. Why did he care? Why did he feel so bad?

"_I curse you!"_

Why did it hurt so much?

"You did it all wrong." A foreign voice said behind him. The voice was very soothing and probably belonged to a girl his age. Naruto slowly turned around, as a female stepped out from behind a bolder, his hand instinctively reached for his sword.

"Who the hell are you?" he scowled, glaring at the girl. Did she see the whole thing? She had a sword of her own strapped across her slender waist, her almond eyes were green and friendly, and she had short pink hair that feathered around her face. He couldn't help but find her very attractive. "Are you deaf? I said who the hell are you?"

"Don't blame yourself. But, I couldn't help but find that so romantic." She put her hands to her face to cover her blush. "She wanted to be with him until the very end…that's how much she loved him."

"Are you sick in the head? She killed her baby! And who are you!"

The girl put a hand over her lips. "True, she shouldn't have done that. I wouldn't. Anyways, my name is Sakura." She was about to gave a fake solute, but stopped when she fumbled on her own feet. "As I said before you were doing it all wrong!"

"What wrong? Why should I listen to a flat crested bitch?"

"Hey, I'm still growing!" She pouted, putting both hands on her breast, caressing them. "You shouldn't have robed them, though. They were _poor_! Of coarse they were going to fight you! It was all they had. If you rob anyone it should be the filthy rich. That way you're not doing anything wrong. Get it?"

Naruto's gaze rested on her face. "You mean like Robin Hood?"

She shrugged. "The fairy tale or legend or something…Yeah, kind of like that, only, we don't give to the poor. We keep the money to ourselves."

"We?"

"Two miles from here in the other grassland there is a camp. We have a leader, he is not much older then you or I, when he orders us, we get the work done. He is a cold-blooded bastard sometimes, but if I ask nicely I am sure hell let you on our team."

"Who said I wanted to be a part of your group?"

"Fine, suit yourself! But you go have potential. You would have been a great bandit. Ja!" She turned around.

Naruto rubbed his temples. "Wait, Sakura was it?"

"Yep, ohh yeah I forgot. What's your name?"

"Naruto." He stood up and dusted the dirt from his pants. He reached out a hand to her.

"Narutoe?" She took his offered hand and shook.

"No Naruto, you know, after the legend?"

"You mean…wow, that's so cool." Sakura had a vague memory of the legend. She remembered it was about a ninja, or something like that, who had fought and killed the demon with his bare hands. Of coarse there are no such things as demons, but it was a nice story of perseverance. Naruto let go of her hand; he glanced at the dead body.

"I can't just leave him like that."

"You act tough, but you're still a nice guy. I can see right through you, Naruto. I think Gaara will like you."

"Let me guess, this Gaara person is your leader?"

"Yeah, but no one can get through to him, sometimes it's like talking to a wall. He doesn't talk, hardly, and when he does it's to order people around, so mean." She sighed and started walking to the wagon, dusted it off and promptly sat down.

"What are you doing?" Naruto scolded.

"Well, you better start its going to get dark soon. That grave isn't going to dug up itself."

"Aren't you going to help?"

"Nope," Sakura grinned. "Its best if I don't."

-

-

-

-

"Finally," Naruto put a small rock for the head stone. "It's done. Though, it would have gotten done faster if you helped Sakura."

"Yeah," Sakura agreed. Watching Naruto made her butt sore so she went behind the wagon and gathered some flowers.

"I just wish I could bury his wife and kid. It was my fault after all."

"Stop right there!" She ran up to Naruto and clenched both of his hands to her chest, the realization to how close his hands were to her breast made him blush, slightly. "There is no use in thinking about the past! It's done so don't think about it anymore."

"I have decided to join you. I want to become a bandit."

"That's great; I was waiting for you to say that!" She took him by the arm and hugged him tightly. He could smell her hair, he breathed in deeply, and it was strangely comforting. He never hugged anyone before and it felt surprisingly good. This girl certainly not afraid to show her emotions, even to a stranger she just met.

"It's not all fun and games. Its hard work, think you can handle it?"

"Yes." He didn't care about becoming a bandit, at all. He wanted to see her again. This pretty girl named Sakura.

"_I curse you!"_

Naruto felt something heavy in his pocket. That's right, the money he tried to steal. Was it really worth it? He pulled it out and tossed it in on the pile of dirt that was that brave man's grave. He didn't even know that mans name.

Sakura turned around and looked at him bug eyed. "What are you doing?" she asked walking over to the grave.

"I'm giving it back, your right I should have went after the big fish."

She bent her waist, picked up the bag and tossed it back to Naruto. "Don't be so modest. If you do that then you'll insult them even more. And their death really would have been for nothing."

Muttering an oath, Naruto shoved the coins back into his pocket. Maybe she was right.

They walked together, side-by-side. It was getting late.

"The other day," Sakura said as she was walking.

"What?"

"I'd seen…well, there was a parade in the town by the castle. It was really cool, there were clowns, rose peddles fell from the sky, and I had never seen anything like it. I even saw the princes of Konoha. The oldest one, Itachi, was so handsome; he was riding a black horse. But…the one who caught my attention was Sasuke." She sighed dreamily and Naruto couldn't ignore the hop in her step. This made him a bit jealous.

"Sasuke, Itachi? Never herd of 'em."

"Hey Naruto, do you believe of love at first sight?"

"Tch, do all girls believe in that crap?" Naruto scowled at her, she ignored him glancing ever so often to see if he was still walking behind her.

"No, but I believe I had fallen in love. Never did I see such a... I mean, my heart aced when I saw him. He seemed so sad." Sakura recalled every part of his delicate features, from his black hair to his pale skin.

Naruto snorted, he didn't care for royalty. "He shouldn't be. He has everything he could possibly want."

"Money and power doesn't make a person happy. Its—" Sakura puckered her lips, leaning close to whisper into Naruto's ear. "L-o-v-e."

Naruto shoved her away. "You're so annoying."

When they both got to the campsite Naruto was shocked to see so many people here. There were men, mostly men besides the hookers, who ages ranged from thirteen to fifty five. This Gaara person must be amazing to lead so many thieves, and Sakura said he was around his age. Naruto obviously won't like this person.

"Who the hell are you?" said a tall, ugly faced man with sharp, pointy teeth. He was leaning on the side of the tent, arms crossed as if he owned the place. He bent down to Naruto's eye level, "A bit small, but pretty for a boy. He isn't one of _them _is he?" Zabuza wasn't fond of male prostitutes; if this newcomer were indeed one of them, then he would gladly get rid of him. And by that he meant put him out of his misery.

"Zabuza," Sakura growled, she flicked her pink hair out of her face. "How lovely it is for you to grace us with your presence, where is Gaara?"

"Around here somewhere."

"You're no help, as always." She shoved past him, growling some more. Naruto had to trot to keep up with her.

"Who was that guy?" Naruto asked discreetly hoping Zabuza didn't hear him.

"Stay away from him. He is dangerous to Gaara because from the very beginning he wanted to be the leader."

"Leader…that's right."

"And he hates gay men. He thinks they are weak."

"But, what does that have to do with being a bandit?"

She smiled. "It's more of a warning to you, I mean. I am one of those people who don't care either way. If it's love, then I am all for it. And two males together is just plain sexy."

_This girl is really bizarre. But I like her. _Naruto smiled, he was going to take Sakura's hand when…someone bumped into him. The boy flipped back dropping all his materials on the floor, in the mud.

In his anger, Naruto shoved a person as hard as he could. The group of men stopped what they were doing. They all stared at the blond idiot who shoved their boss.

"Naruto what are you doing!"

"Watch where you're going asshole!" Naruto wasn't going to have no redheaded runt walk into him without saying sorry.

"Umm Naruto," Sakura whispered, tugging on the back of Naruto's shirt. "That's Gaara-sama."

Naruto's mouth fell. "This little guy?"

Gaara's pale eyes narrowed slightly and suddenly, without any warning, his fist met Naruto's cheek. The punch was like nothing Naruto had ever experienced in his life. His head felt as if it was going to get ripped off his body.

"Call me little again, and you die." Gaara said fiercely as Naruto fell butt first into the grass.

Sakura fell to her knees next to the nearly unconscious Naruto, who was seeing stars and flashing light. "Umm, Gaara-san. He wants to join us."

"I don't care; just make sure he doesn't get in my way." He walked away, forgetting the pile of books in the mud.

Naruto put a hand on his throbbing cheek. Maybe Sakura was right.

Maybe there is such a thing as love.

_**-**_

_Four summers later…_

_**-**_

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

Naruto trudged behind Gaara. After their passionate yet very painful, heated lovemaking, Gaara had set his mind to quit being the bandit leader. He then planed to live in a nice area with Naruto, and grow vegetables in a hut down by the river. Naruto wouldn't say it, but he could tell that being a leader was taking a heavy toll on his body, with all the stress.

Gaara stopped and faced Naruto. "I am tired, Naruto. Really, really tired. I figured why not give the title of bandit leader to someone who wants it?"

"True, but to Zabuza? I really don't think it's for the best. He doesn't know about us right? Our relationship?"

"No, should he?"

Naruto kept walking. They, Gaara and Naruto, had told Zabuza to meet them in the forest by the great oak tree. Upon arrival there, they would tell Zabuza that he was the leader, no questions asked. And afterwards Gaara and he would leave, for good, out of the bandit camp. That's only if everything went well. That's how they planed it.

Naruto should have known then that Zabuza wouldn't make it easy on them, upon arriving to their destination; there were hundreds of men waiting for them. In the middle of them stood Zabuza, grinning like a mad man, with his favorite sword, that huge slab of steel he called a sword.

Naruto felt a chill up his spin. Why were all the men armed? What was Zabuza planning?

"Well, hello Naruto—" Zabuza nodded in their direction— "Gaara. It's a fine evening isn't it?"

"Fine as it has ever been." Naruto felt his hand tingling, his eyes would constantly shift to Gaara, if Gaara wished it or gave him some sort of a signal, then he would attack his once comrades without slightest hesitation. Although, it would really pain him to do so.

Gaara didn't seem alarmed; if he did, he wasn't showing it. Naruto could feel the cold glares in the bandit's eyes; they began waving their weapons around. They were so close; Naruto could smell their putrid sweat. Even he was beginning to sweat, a sure sign of fear. He knew he couldn't take on all of them, way too many, although he rather not; the best chance of survival was to run. Damn, if only he was as brave as Gaara.

"What is this Zabuza?" Gaara glanced around at the people that surrounded him. "I told you to meet me and Naruto here alone."

"You did, didn't you? Well me and my men here wanted to tell you something. You're _done_ being our leader. We want nothing to do with you…and Naruto. You're weak and we can't have that. Weakness will not be tolerated. It will get us all killed."

"Is that all? You are rather impatient Zabuza; I came here to tell you the same thing. Although we really didn't need the audience." Gaara took Naruto by the hand and urged him to move. Zabuza saw this and his insides twisted up into a knot. He felt like puking.

"Oh yes, before you leave Gaara, I think you should know something about your boy toy."

Naruto's ears perked up. Boy toy? If Gaara wasn't here with him, Naruto would have enjoyed jamming the tip of his sword up Zabuza's ass. Gaara stopped moving and turned around to stare at Zabuza.

Zabuza grinned in triumph, looks like Gaara was going to listen to what he has so say. Even if he didn't want to, he would have made him if necessary. "I wonder, does your boyfriend here tell you everything?"

"Of course, we keep no secrets between ourselves."

"Really? None at all?"

Naruto's blue eyes narrowed. What the hell was he getting at?

"None." Gaara stated firmly. "What is this about?"

"Then you know all about Naruto's night visits to the—"

"Shut up Zabuza!" Naruto shouted. He didn't want Gaara to find out this way.

Not this way.

Zabuza laughed. "No, Naruto you listen. Gaara do you know your lover to be unfaithful? At night when you snooze soundly in your tent, he goes to the bars and fucks like a dog. Men, woman, the bastard is gender blind, he sleeps with them all!"

"You're lying," Gaara spat, his anger was starting to reach his boiling point. He expected Naruto to be fuming as well, but Naruto was silent. Dreadfully silent. Gaara reached over and took Naruto by the shoulders. His nails were digging into his golden skin. He shook with all his might, his eyes were pleading, searching for some sort of hint that Naruto was innocent. "Tell me Naruto! Tell me he lies and I swear to it that he will die here, today, now! Tell me! "

Naruto lowered his head in shame. "No, he speaks the truth."

Gaara let go of Naruto's shoulders. They fell limply to his sides. Even the bandits surrounding him were quiet.

"What?" Gaara put a gloved hand to his mouth. "Ohh wait, I understand now, it was _before_ I told you I loved you, right? Before we became something together." Naruto felt like a bigger bastard when he could feel the pleading in Gaara's voice. "If that's the case," Gaara said brightly. "If that's the case then I forgive you, it was before so it was ok."

"No Gaara, it was after too." Naruto couldn't lie to Gaara anymore. He couldn't lie to himself. If it means he might even lose the one bit of happiness in his life, then so be it, but he brought it on himself. Naruto desperately searched in his mind to why; why he would do this to someone he cared about.

Because it wasn't _her_? Because Sakura hurt him?

"_I am sorry Naruto_," Sakura's cries of pain came back into his mind. "_I don't like you in that way. I'm sorry._" How long had she been gone? A year? She left him, in so many aches, and Naruto didn't want to suffer that again.

"I did it because," Naruto cleared his throat. This was hard to explain. "I wanted to hurt you before you hurt me."

"Hurt? Yes, you did that and much more. Naruto!" Gaara reached for his sword and pulled it out of its sheath.

Naruto didn't move; his eyes were like that of a corpse, dead. Without another word Gaara ran and plunged his blade into Naruto's shoulder. He thrust, twisting as he did so, until he reached the hilt. "Why. Why! I was going to give up every thing for you! NARUTO!"

Naruto opened his mouth into a silent scream. He could have moved if he wished, or even attacked, but he didn't. It was the lest he could do. The pain was intensified when Gaara pulled the blade out of his body.

"I will never forgive you." Gaara said frantically.

"I didn't ask for your forgiveness." Those words, so vile and cold, spilled from his lips. "You think because we did it _once_ that I love you?" Naruto had no right to be angry. Not at all. They were familiar, these words, only they were directed at him once.

"Gaara," a drop of blood fell down the corner of his mouth. He instantly regretted his words because they were all nothing but lies. "Truthfully, I don't deserve you. I never did. At first I thought my feelings were mistaken for admiration. But...I don't regret it one bit."

Zabuza was fully satisfied.

He was tired of this and wished it would end already; he was surprised Gaara attracted Naruto, though. That was unexpected. But now the fun was over. "Alright men," Zabuza clapped his hands, breaking them from their spell. "Men, I am done for the day if you need me I will be in my tent."

"What about them?" someone said from the crowd.

He couldn't stop himself from grinning. "Do what you want to these _traders_. They left us, remember?" Zabuza eyes met Gaara's. Naruto saw this and didn't like the gleam that hid there. "If you want, you can even find out what Naruto likes about Gaara so much, a taste if you will?"

"Taste?" Naruto froze. "Any of you lay a hand on him and I'll kill you, even with my bare hands!"

Naruto's empty threat made every one riled up. They felt he had no say in the matter. This made them even more eager for that taste.

Gaara however, was two steps ahead of Naruto. He began to swing his blade at every one. Swinging madly like someone with out the will to care about anything anymore. He struck one man, two, another and another down, bleeding to their deaths. Once they might have even been his friends. Once he led them into battle, and now he fought them with everything he had.

All of them.

Naruto only watched as one by one the bandits would fall dead to the moist soil. How could things have gone so wrong? So fast? He put a hand over his shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding.

"_I curse you!"_

No, he did this to himself. No such things as cruces, he wouldn't be that lucky.

An Iron ball from someone's weapon struck Gaara in his chest armor, so hard it made him fall to his knee, breathless. The bandits were ruthless people, kick them when their down was their motto, and that's exactly what they did.

In an instant, Naruto dashed through the crowd, pushing and shoving people away. Trying his best to reach Gaara, to protect him. He lied when he said he didn't love him. He did so very much.

While he was blindly running, people slashed his arms, legs, face with their swords: He didn't care one bit. He was already numb to the pain.

Suddenly, a lasso flew around his waist and tugged on his feet, binding his legs. Naruto fell on his chest in the dirt; he struggled to get up, to fight some more, to protect Gaara from these monsters. But someone shoved his head into the mud with their boot. The rugged bandits around him began to chuckle at his weakness.

"I love… you …Gaara," Naruto whispered, he was surrounded and now they bound both his arms and wrists, he now knew what it was like to be a pig squirming, trying to get away from the slaughter house. In the corner of his eye he could still see Zabuza, standing tall in the crowd, looks like he decided to stay after all.

"Zabuza!" If there was any one who could stop this madness, it was him. "Have mercy, he was once your leader! Kill me if you must, but let Gaara go!"

Zabuza walked over to Naruto, kicked once him in his ribs and rested his boot on Naruto's back. "Your concern for your ex-lover is rather touching." Naruto beamed up at him with hope in his eyes. He was starting to get woozy from all the stab wounds and fought to keep conscious. "However, your disgusting actions with that man cannot go unpunished. I want you to watch, Naruto. I want you to see how disgusting sex with a man really is."

"What? Bastard! I'll kill you!" Naruto squirmed some more. "If it's the last thing I do…I'll fucking kill you!"

Two bandits appeared before Zabuza, each one held Gaara by his arm. Blood trickled down his temple.

"What happened to him?" Zabuza asked.

The bandits looked at each other then back at Zabuza. "When he was fighting us, he slipped and hit his head against a rock, pretty hard."

"What are you waiting for? Continue anyways. So, who is first?"

A blue vain popped out of Naruto's neck. "If any of you have at lest a bit of decency left in your bodies, don't do this!"

"This isn't about him Naruto," Zabuza spoke at last. "You have a lot of enemies here. I never kept my hate for you a secret, but they did. You should have just kept your mouth shut." He nodded to the crowd. "Continue. You can be as rough as you like, just keep him alive."

"No… Why? Don't! Please!"

No matter how loud Naruto screamed. No matter how hard he fought.

It did nothing to save him, or Gaara.

When the bandit's were finally done tormenting Naruto, they left, without a word. The only thing that gave away their presence was the hundreds of footprints in the mud.

They left Naruto and Gaara to rot, with their lives barely intact.

Their sanity however…

Was lost.

* * *

Kyuubi stepped over the corpses.

There was so many if he pilled them up one by one he could have made a wall if he so wished. There were hands, feet, torsos, and heads, along with the outsides spewed all over the floor.

The guards put up a bigger fight then he thought they would, but he had to leave now because more would eventually come. He was tired already. He only had one more stop then he could sleep for a while. What was that room number again? Haku said fifty something, oh well, killing more people would bother him none.

He liked it.

"Ima wo ikiru--_ live for the moment."_ The past was nothing but a heavy burden on his shoulders. Kyuubi began humming the song Sasuke was singing, although he himself did not_ know _Sasuke, the eerie tune kept his mind clear.

"Just one more stop, Naruto. Then you will awaken for the last time_." _Kyuubi laughed. He wondered through the halls, laughing, laughing, and not caring who—if anyone— heard him.

"All I need is the Rasengan Sword, only then would I be rid of you Naruto, you and your stupid feelings.

Forever."

End

* * *

_**Rate this story! **_

_**1-Being the poorest to 5- being the best.**_

Grammar and spelling-

Plot/story line-

Overall grade- (A, B, C, D, F)

Desired Paring/s Yaoi/Yuri/hetro(Threesomes/foursomes included)-

I am really curious to what the readers think about this so far. This story can be complicated because I kinda am making it up as I go along -.-; I don't even know what the main paring is going to be in the end. It's very possible it can be NaruIta or ItaNau or NaruSasu or even ItaNaruSasu.

Right now, as I am writing chapter 5, I am open to anything.


	6. Revenge pt1

A/N- Yeap, this fic is alive and well, if I'm not too busy I can update real soon. Hope you keep reading!-_Umi_

* * *

_**Xx Chapter five xX**_

_Revenge_

* * *

The heat of the sun bore down harshly on her pale shoulders. It felt as if the sun had a grudge against all of humanity, it hung in the center of the sky glaring down its anger. Sakura wrapped a bandana around her head, it did little to protect her head but it was better then not using anything at all. Every step in the dry sand was torture on her calves and after walking in the desert for 2 weeks she was running on pure adrenalin.

"So…close. I'm almost there, I can feel it." She extended her arm, blistered and filthy, into the direction of an imaginary castle. It wasn't really there, she knew, but it was a reminder of how hard she worked and how far she has left to go. The rags on her back clung to her skin, soaked in sweat. "I'm almost there my prince…" At last, her body had given in and she fell into the hot desert sand head first.

"Sasuke…" Sakura closed her eyes and became one with the silence of the desert.

An hour later there was a loud explosion. Snapping her eyes open and pushing herself up, Sakura wiggled out of the sand with the last bit of strength and walked towards the huge dust cloud.

"What the hell is going on?" She reached over to her side to find her dagger where she had left it. Even though it was heavy, a part of her couldn't let it go. It was the only part of her past she never wanted to forget. It was a gift from Naruto.

"L-let me go!"

On the far left was a woman being dragged by her bound wrists by a filthy bandit, Sakura knew those kind. She could smell them a mile away.

"You stupid bitch! Because of you, the wagon is broken!" The man slapped the girl hard on the cheek and let her roll on the sand before kicking her on her side. Behind them was a broken wagon that was headfirst in a pile of sand. Noting the fine robes the lass had, Sakura knew she had stumbled in on something she shouldn't of. The question was: Should she interfere? Was it her business?

"I am a princess! You unhand me right now!" Despite the position she was in the long haired 'princess' was shouting orders to her captor. "Smart move girlie." Sakura mumbled as she hid herself behind the sand, still deciding what she should do.

"They aren't paying me enough to kill you! You think you deserve to marry prince Sasuke?" Sakura's ear twitched and her green eyes narrowed.

With one hand the bandit grabbed the blue haired princess and pulled out his hatchet that was hoisted on his shoulder. "It doesn't matter where I kill you as long as you're dead right?" He lifted his ax and on instinct Sakura moved her own arm; it wasn't as precise as she intended but it did the job. There was a whoosh sound and the bandit stopped and stared down at his chest in shock, the princess screamed and fell back down on her knees.

Sakura laughed, "I was aiming for you head but your chest will do." She ran up to him and put her foot on his back and pulled out her dagger and he fell dead on the sand. "Now," Sakura inspected the princess and bent down to her eye level pointing her dagger at her neck. "Did you mention Sasuke?"

"Y-yes." The girl nodded. Her face was tear streaked and her gown was dirty.

"How do you know him?"

"I-I I…"

"Get on with it woman or I'll kill you here and now!"

"I" She swallowed hard, not turning away from Sakura. "I am going to marry him."

Sakura spit on the ground, her pale complexion was now red with anger. "You lie."

"No! I am not!" The princess screeched. "My name is Hinata and my father is king of the East side kingdom, he ordered me to go to this land and marry my future husband. I…was on my way when this man took me from my bed."

"I see. And you have no idea why this man wants you dead?"

"It could be many reasons." Hinata admitted. "My father isn't liked by you northerners, and it isn't a secret that he planned on giving me to the prince in hops of…marriage."

Sakura put her dagger at her side. "I am a bit lost myself; you see I need to get into the kingdom. And you are going to repay me right? For saving you life? All I ask is that you take me to the kingdom."

Relief washed over Hinata and she put hands out front to Sakura so she could unbind her. The rope fell to the floor as soon Sakura cut them. Without notice Hinata could feel the pink haired woman rub her hands over her chest.

"W-what are you doing!" Her face was flushed as this strange woman put her hands all over her chest, touching her breasts gently.

"Soft…and so big." Sakura mumbled before stepping away. "I want breasts like that." She shook her head, coming back to reality. "SO, is it a deal? You repay me for a one way ticket to the kingdom?"

"I suppose, yes, it seems like a fair trade. But why do you wish to go to the kingdom?"

"None of your business. My reasons don't concern you. But my name is Sakura, that's all you need to know."

She is so strong. Hinata could feel her heart beat a thousand times faster. I want to be just like that. Strong. "T-the truth is. I don't even want to marry Sasuke. I just…"

"Not now," Sakura dragged Hinata by the arm. "We have to get moving; thank god you have a horse and water."

* * *

Gatou sat at the table in the middle of his living quarters; today was a good day, he had sent his apprentice home to feed the family and retired into his own room a few hours later.

Family.

At an old age and infertile, he had no family of his own— not that he needed one, or cared to have one. They would have only gotten in the way of his job. Maybe, he mused to himself, he was like the fox and the grape tree. The old fable about a fox that turned bitter once he couldn't get the grapes that he tried so very hard to get. Yes, like a fox…

The food in front of him seemed bland, nothing special. There was a piece of bread, a slab of uncooked meat, and half a glass of ruby red wine. He picked up the glass, put it to his lips, sighed and then put it down again. He had let his cruelty taken over him today.

He had never considered himself a cruel man, just doing his job, trying to get by. But today however, he really enjoyed tormenting that boy, that handsome red-head, even worse was that some part of him wanted to do it again. Later tomorrow, he would see how the redheaded boy was stable condition; give him special herbs to tend to the wounds. Then never think about him again.

The door burst open, with it a gush of air flew into the old man's face. He stood up from his chair, accidentally knocking over his glass of wine. It spilled over the white table cloth, dripping on the floor. Gatou's eyebrows furrowed. Who would dare bother him at this hour of the night?

A man stepped forward.

His back was arced like he was in pain and he leaned all his weight on the panel of the door, his breathing was in raspy, heavy breaths. Mud and blood covered his body. For a moment the stranger did not move. He only stared, his expression was pure rage. The sticky and black blood was splattered across his chest in odd angles. In his right hand a long gleaming sword, covered with blood of the unknown.

Panic surged through Gatou's veins. His mind was in utter chaos, what was going on? Was the castle under attack? Who is this man?

At last the stranger spoke, "Gatou, I presume."

"What is your business with me?" He eyed the man.

The blond stranger didn't answer. Instead he began walking toward him allowing the tip of his long sward to drag on the stone floor. The metallic noise was like a song for the dead, echoing through out the small room. Terror seized Gatou, his throat became dry.

He griped his fork so hard his knuckles turned white. It remained forgotten in his left hand. The stranger stood before him now and he slowly lifted his sword but before he could crush in the old mans skull, Gatou had raised his hands in defense and with the forgotten fork, stabbed himself in the eye.

"How entertaining," Kyuubi mussed to himself. "Looks like I am not needed after all. The bastard is killing himself." He lowered his sword. His lip curled into a grin as the man screamed in pain.

"Why are you doing this? WHY! WHY?"

"No real reason." He swung his sword, slashing Gatou in the ribs then again on his arm. Piss, bright and yellow spewed the floor, and distrusted K lifted his sword again. "I just wanted to see something die."

"Dead?" The red color flushed from his eyes as Naruto was once again himself, the feeling of anger drained out of him and he dazed at his blood soaked feet and finally at the dead man who laid a few steps away. "Blood?"

Naruto couldn't understand it. Why did this happen? He promised Garra he would never kill again. Before he could collect his thoughts Naruto felt a stab of pain. At last, he had noticed the stomping of footsteps in his direction. Persecuted? By? Another pain hit his shoulder and it was so intense he fell to one knee.

"You! In the name of Konoha! You freeze!" The guards where running and calling after him, their metal armor clicking all at once, most of them had their swords aimed at Naruto.

No can do, buddy. Naruto pushed himself on his legs and jumped out of the window. The shards of glass embedded deep into his skin and he landed on his feet, almost like a cat.

"Escape! Get back!"

Running through the maze of a castle, Naruto looked behind his back, but it was a mistake, as soon as he did he felt another pain go up his leg and he fell. This time he knew, they had hit him with poison arrows, not only that but he had only minutes before they would catch up with him. Pushing himself up once more, Naruto fell down and kicked out like a wounded horse, but refused to give up. "If they catch me they will kill Garra!" Naruto had to remind himself, he had to do whatever it took to live.

"So, this is what they call Fate…or so it seems, huh Naruto?

Moving his sapphire eyes into the direction of the familiar voice. Behind a bunch of bars a man stood over him. He was standing on a pile of hay, his body covered in bandages.

"You had fallen near my cell like a bat out of hell to remind me of my sins…so it seems you're still alive huh?"

"Za-Zabuza?"

"In the flesh. Now tell me, do you still want me dead Naruto?"

_To be continued..._

* * *

Join me in the next chapter of Senjo no ai! Before you go, tell me whatca think? Hate it? Love it? Review plez :D

Preview Revenge part 2

_"Naruto why? Why do you do this to me?" Sasuke bent over and captured the lips of a man he had hated, in a way maybe it was for the best to lean on someone…even if it was a filthy slave. He will die soon anyways...  
_

_"Sasuke…" Naruto wispered kindly into his ear before playfully licking the back of the Uchiha's neck."Tell me I captured your heart..."  
_


End file.
